The Authoress Bride
by Detective88
Summary: Detective88 aka Raina and her friends get kidnapped by three crooks and later get saved by Raina's long lost love Cedric Diggory. Now it's up to Cedric and Raina's friends to save her before she marries the evil prince Squilliam Fancyson.
1. The Cast

Here I am again with another story. It is a parody of the famous movie "The Princess Bride" After reading Leah's, Ryan's and some other parodies, I thought I might do one too. I don't own anything. Raina is my OC. Anyways. Read and Review.

Summary: Detective88 aka Raina and her friends get kidnapped by three crooks and later get saved by Raina's long lost love Cedric Diggory. Now it's up to Cedric and Raina's friends to save her before she marries the evil prince Squilliam Fancyson.

* * *

**The Authoress Bride**

**The Cast**

The Grandfather/Narrator...Pappy Turner(The Fairly Oddparents)

The Grandson...Timmy Turner(The Fairly Oddparents)

The Grandson's Mother...Mrs. Turner(The Fairly Oddparents)

Princess Buttercup...Detective88 aka Raina(yours truly/OC)

Extras with Raina...Charlie the Ant, Aardvark(The Ant and the Aardvark), Utau Hoshina, Iru, Eru(Shugo Chara), Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward(Spongebob Squarepants)

Wesley...Cedric Diggory(Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Prince Humperdink...Squilliam Fancyson(Spongebob Squarepants)

Vizzini...Hamegg(Astro Boy 2009)

Count Rugen...Slade(Teen Titans)

Inigo Montoya..Robin(Teen Titans)

Fezzik...need help

Miracle Max...need help

Valerie...need help

The Impressive Clergyman...need help

The Albino...need help

The King and Queen...need help

Yellin...need help

The Ancient Booer...The Witch(Snow White and the Seven Dwarves)

* * *

There you go. I don't know who should be the roles for some of the ones, so a little help would be appreciated. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Pappy's Visit

Here is the chapter. Anyways. Thanks for the suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pappy's Visit**

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**The Authoress Bride" **

**Starring...**

**Robert Patterson as Cedric Diggory**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88 aka Raina**

**John Byner as Charlie the Ant and Aardvark**

**Nana Mitsuki as Utau Hoshina**

**Hiromi Kono as Iru**

**Hyo Sei as Eru**

**Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants**

**Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star**

**Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks**

**Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tenticles**

**Scott Menville as Robin**

**Brad Garrett as Hook Hand**

**Nathan Lane as Hamegg**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Squilliam Fancyson**

**Ron Perlman as Slade**

**Tara Strong as Killgore and Timmy Turner**

**Darran Norris as Pappy Turner**

**Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer**

**Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonoka-Spicer**

**Billy West as Elmer Fudd**

**Billy Conally as King Fergus**

**Emma Thompson as Queen Elinor**

**Hyden Walch as Starfire**

**Kelly MacDonald as Merida**

**Terry Thomas as Sir Hiss**

**and **

**Jim Cummings as Kaa and Razoul**

* * *

We hear the sounds of a little boy coughing and the sounds of a video game. Now we see a little 10 year old boy with messy brown hair, buck teeth, blue eyes and a pink hat named Timmy Turner playing a Crash Nebula videogame in bed. He tried to dodge the attacks, but failed and the words "GAME OVER" flashed on screen.

Just then his mother, a woman with brown hair, blue hair, a purple shirt, and white pants, Mrs. Sarah Turner came in.**(A/N: I know Sarah isn't her first name, but I can't resist).**

"Hey, kiddo." Sarah said as she fluffed his pillows and felt his forehead. "Feeling any better?"

"A little bit." said Timmy.

"Guess what?" Sarah said.

"What?"

"Your grandfather's here." said Sarah.

"Mom, can you tell him that I'm sick?" Timmy said.

"You are sick, that's why he's here." said Sarah.

"He'll pinch my cheek." Timmy complained. "I hate that."

"Maybe he won't." Sarah said just as an old man named Pappy Turner came in, with a wrapped package tucked under his arm.

"Hey, how's the sickie?" Pappy said, pinching Timmy's cheek.

Timmy gave his mother a look that means, "Ya see?"

"I thin I'll leave you two pals." Sarah said before she left the room, leaving Timmy and Pappy alone.

"I brought you a special present, Timmy." said Pappy.

"What is it?" asked Timmy.

"Open it and see." replied Pappy.

Timmy took the present and opened it to reveal a book. Timmy looked at his grandfather as if to say, "Are you kidding me?"

"A book?" Timmy asked.

"That's right." Pappy said with a nod. "When I was your age, television was called books. And this is a special book. It was a book my father used to read to me when I was sick, and I used to read it to your father. And today, I'm gonna read it to you."

"Has it got any sports in it?" asked Timmy.

"Are you kidding?" Pappy said with a passionate look. "Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, escape, true love, miracles."

Timmy managed a shrug, as he said, "It doesn't sound too bad. I'll try and stay awake.

"Oh well, thank you very much." said Pappy. "It's very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming. Alright." After opening the book, he began to read, "The Princess Bride by L.A. Krueger. Chapter 1."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where the story truly begins. The next chapter is where Cedric and I fall in love with some encouragement from my friends, then tragedy strikes me soon. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Cedric and Raina

Here is the chapter where it's romantic, but sad later.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cedric and Raina**

_"Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau was raised on a farm in the country of Toongry. Her favorite pastimes were playing with her best friends, Aardvark, Charlie the Ant, Utau, Iru, Eru, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick, riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Cedric Diggory, one of Hogwarts' greatest students and a Hufflepuff student, but she never called him that."_ Pappy narrated before he said to Timmy, _"Now, isn't that a wonderful beginning?"_

_"Yeah. It's really good."_ Timmy said.

We see a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tanktop over a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word BONGO on them, a black belt and white sneakers with the letter "N" on them riding on her horse, Altivo; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau.

Raina hopped off her horse and greeted her friends, a blue aardvark with a blue shirt and shorts, a red ant, a girl the same age as Raina with long blonde hair in pigtails, a black short dress with puffy/long sleeve shirt and Mary Janes, two charas, one a devil and one a angel, a humanoid sponge wearing a white shirt, a red tie, brown pants and black shoes, a pink starfish with green shorts with purple flowers on them, a humanoid squid with a brown shirt and a big nose and a brown squirrel with a flower in her ears and a purple shirt and skirt; they were Aardvark, Charlie the Ant, Utau Hoshina, Iru, Eru, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy, Raina's friends.

"Hola, mis amigos y amigas." said Raina.

"Hi, Raina." they greeted.

"How was your ride?" asked Sandy.

"Bueno, Sandy. I had a fun time." Raina walked to the farm where she saw a 16 year old boy with blown back dirty blonde hair, gold eyes, a black tux with a white shirt, a gold tie and a green robe; he's Cedric Diggory. Raina blushed and fixed her hair, which Utau started to notice and smirk.

_"Nothing gave Raina as much pleasure as ordering Cedric around."_ Pappy narrated.

"Farm boy." Raina said, getting Cedric's attention. "Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning."

Even though Raina ordered him around, Cedric always would smile and say, "As you wish."

He then watched as she walked away. Utau noticed Raina stop and look back at Cedric. "What's wrong with me?" Raina said to herself as she kept on walking.

"There's something going on...and I know what it is." Utau said.

"You do?" Aardvark asked.

_" "As you wish" was all he ever said to her."_ Pappy said to her.

* * *

Later, Cedric was using his magic to chop wood when Raina came to him with two buckets and said, "Farm Boy, fill these with water..." There was a pause as she stared at Cedric's golden eyes, as if she was lost in a jungle of them. She then added, "...por favor?"

"As you wish." Cedric smiled.

Raina blushed heavilly as she walked away as Cedric's gaze remained on her, before Raina glanced back at him. Raina's friends noticed and went to Raina.

"Raina, are you okay?" Sandy asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't know what's going on with me. I can't stop looking at Cedric's eyes. I can't go anywhere without him beside me. What's going on? Maybe I'm coming down with something." Raina said.

Raina's friends smiled and knew what it was.

"Ooh, we know what you got." Charlie smirked.

"And it's a big thing too." Iru said. "The L word."

"Ah, leprosy." Spongebob said.

"No, Spongebob. It's four letters, ends with E." Eru said.

"Aha, lice!" Patrick said.

"No, you idiot." said Squidward, "Little Raina here is in love."

"Oh." Patrick and Spongebob said. "Love."

"Love? That's why he's always smiling whenever I order him around?" Raina asked.

"Oh yeah. Cedric's gotten under your skin. Come on, admit it." Utau said.

"A handsome wizard boy like him..." Aardvark said.

"A beautiful authoress girl like you. Come on." Spongebob said.

"You guys are wrong." Raina laughed a little, though she looked back at Cedric, making her blush fire-engine red. Aardvark, Utau, Iru, Eru, Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick smiled and high-fived while Squidward laughed.

"Denial is the clicure!" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah. You're in love, Senorita." Aardvark elbowed her.

Raina giggled at that and walked off before she heard Charlie, Eru, Spongebob and Patrick sing.

Charlie, Eru, Spongebob and Patrick:_** Cedric and Raina**_

_**Sitting in a tree**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

"Real mature, amigos." Raina said sarcastically before leaving.

"_That day, Raina was amazed to discover that her friends are right: When Cedric was saying "As you wish" what he really meant was "I love you."_ Pappy narrated

* * *

Sometime later, Raina was preparing dinner in her cottage with Sandy making dinner when Cedric came in with an armload of firewood.

_"And what was even more amazing was the day Raina realized she truly loved him back."_

Just as Cedric was walking out, Sandy elbowed Raina as if to say, "Talk to him."

"Farm Boy..." Raina said, making Cedric turn and look at her as she gestured to a pitcher on a shelf that was well within her reach. "Fetch me that pitcher?"

Cedric walked towards her, picked the pitcher off the shelf and handed it to her saying, "As you wish." and Raina smiled at him.

* * *

Later, the two along with the others are outside as the sun was setting. Patrick sighed romantically at the moment as Spongebob blew heart bubbles around Cedric and Raina who are gazing in each other's eyes, Sandy carved a "C+R" on top of "S+S", "A+U" and "C+I+E" meaning that not only are Raina and Cedric a couple, but Charlie and Eru or Iru, Spongebob and Sandy and Aardvark and Utau are couples too. Eru in the question was making flowers fly around them and Squidward played music on his clarinet. Raina and Cedric smiled and leaned foreward before they shared their first kiss.

_"Hold it, hold it!"_ Timmy said.

* * *

We cut back to real life as Timmy suspiciously asked Pappy, "What is this? Are you trying to trick me? Where's the sports? Is this a kissing book?"

"Wait, just wait." Pappy said.

"When's it gonna get good?" asked Timmy impatiently.

"Keep your shirt on, let me read." Pappy said. Pappy then went back to reading. " "Cedric had no money for marriage. So he packed his few belongings and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea."

* * *

Back in the story, Cedric and Raina embraced.

"It was a very emotional time for Raina." Pappy narrated.

"I don't believe this." Timmy groaned.

"I'll fear I'll never see you again, mi amore." Raina told Cedric.

"Of course you will." Cedric reassured her.

"But what if something happens to you?" asked Raina.

Cedric let go of her and looked her in the eyes as he told her, "Hear this now: I will always come for you."

"But how can you be sure?" asked Raina.

"This is true love." Cedric told her. "You think this happens every day?"

They shared one more kiss before Cedric turned and left.

"_Cedric didn't reach his destination."_ Pappy narrated. _"His ship was attacked by the dread pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Raina got the news that Cedric was murdered-"_

_"Murdered by pirates is good."_ Timmy said.

_"She went into her room and shut the door. And for days, she neither slept nor ate. Her friends grew concern for her for days._

* * *

Raina is seen in her room by the fireplace looking miserable and inconsolable.

"Raina, come on out." Utau said.

"No." Raina said.

"Maybe you'd like a Krabby Patty?" Spongebob said offering a Krabby Patty to Raina.

"No thanks, Spongebob." Raina said sadly.

Spongebob then said, "You haven't eaten in days."

"I don't care." Raina said. Spongebob shrugged and ate the Krabby Patty.

"Maybe we should stop saying his name." Aardvark said. "That'll cheer her up."

"Who? Cedric Diggory?" Patrick asked. Hearing this, Raina's eyes filled up with tears as if she's about to cry.

"Maybe it's time we leave her alone." Squidward said. So they left.

"I will never love again." Raina vowed with tears in her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where I get betrothed, but my friends and I get captured. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Here is the chapter when my friends and I are captured.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Five years later, we see people gathering outside a castle while Raina's friends are watching.

"_Five years later, the main square of Kingsbur was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Prince Squilliam Fancyson's bride-to-be." _Pappy narrated.

The servants blew their trumpets as seven people appeared. The first was a 35 year old man with red hair, beard and a black shirt, a brown belt and he wore a checkered tunic; he's King Fergus.

The second was a 30 year old woman with black hair in a braid, a gold headband like crown and she wore a green dress; she's Queen Elinor, Fergus's wife.

The third was a 16 year old girl with blue hair, a green dress, and wavy red hair; she's Merida, Elinor and Fergus's daughter.

The fourth was a 16 year old girl with orange hair, short red hair, green eyes, a purple tube top, mini skirt and boots; she's Starfire, Merida's cousin from her father's side of the family.

The fifth person was a man with black armor and a orange mask; he's Slade.

The final person was a humanoid squid that looked just like Squidward except he had a black unibrow and he wore a red robe; he's Squilliam Fancyson, Merida's cousin by Fergus's adoptive sister's side.

Now all the people loved Fergus, Elinor, Starfire and Merida and they loved their people back. They hated Squilliam because he was pompous, bratty and selfish. The squid was also interfering with the affairs of the kingdom and they ignored the people, raised the tariffs on goods and made relationship with Toon Florin...bad.

"Oh no. Not another one of Squilliam's speeches." Merida groaned in annoyance. In the crowd, Aardvark, Charlie, Utau, the charas, Squidward and Sandy couldn't agree more.

"That Squilliam. Someday, I'd like to-" Squidward growled before he got shushed by Spongebob.

"My people," Squilliam announced. "A month from now, our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who's once a commoner like yourselves. But perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered. Even though they hated Squilliam, they'd decided to go along with it since they loved weddings and all.

"I wonder who he's gonna marry." Aardvark said.

"Maybe it's either Patty or Selma." Iru giggled while the others thought.

"My people...the princess Detective88 aka Raina!" Squilliam announced.

The trumpeters played their trumpets once more as Raina appeared wearing a red gown with yellow Cinderella sleeves and a crown. Raina had become a princess thanks to Squilliam's engagement. Everybody bowed to her. Raina's friends looked up at the sad princess, but at first they didn't seem to recognize her at first.

"That princess looks just like Raina." Patrick said.

"It is Raina!" Squidward said after doing a double take.

"Why would he pick Raina? She's only has eyes for Cedric and she's fourteen years old!" Charlie said in shock.

"Hola." Raina said to her friends sadly.

"_Raina's emptiness consumed her. Although the law of the land gave Squilliam the right to choose his bride, she did not love him."_ Pappy narrated.

* * *

Later, Raina was riding Altivo wearing riding clothes. Charlie, Iru and Eru were on her head, Patrick and Squidward were behind her, Sandy and Spongebob rode on a horse called Maximus and Aardvark and Utau rode on a horse called Phillipe.

"_Despite Squilliam's reassurance that she would grow to love him, her only freedom now from this sadness was riding Altivo and with her friends daily." _Pappy narrated.

"Isn't it a good day to ride horses?" Spongebob asked.

"Guys, we're running away." said Raina.

"Running away?" Utau asked.

"Utau, I don't want to marry him. I can't marry Squilliam, I can't." Raina said.

"I know you don't want to, but if the kingdom says you will, you will." Sandy said. "I mean, I just wish they call the whole thing off."

"You said it. Then after this I'll get revenge on Squilliam for upstaging me all these years." Squilliam said.

"Relax, Squidward." Iru said.

They rode into the forest when they came across three people and Raina and her friends stopped their horses.

One of them was a big man with a tiny mustache, a hook on on of his arms instead of a hand, an armband on his other arm, a brown tunic, brown vest and boots; he's Hookhand.

The second was a man with a mustache, black hair, brown eyes, a orange shirt, a green vest, black pants and shoes; he's Hamegg.

The final was a 16 year old boy with white pupiless eyes like he was wearing a mask, a red/black/green superhero suit; he's Robin.

"A word, sweet Princess and companions?" Hamegg asked.

"Who are you?" Squidward asked.

"We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?" Hamegg asked.

"There is nothing nearby." said Raina with a puzzled look. "Not for miles."

"Then there'll be nobody anywhere to hear you scream." Hamegg said, just as Hookhand went up to Raina.

Before Raina could scream, Hookhand touched a nerve in her neck with his hands and knocking her out.

"RAINA!" Aardvark, Charlie, Iru, Eru, Utau, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick screamed. Just then, Robin shot a blast knocking them out as well.

* * *

Moments later, Hookhand was carrying the unconcious group aboard the ship while Hamegg ripped some tiny pieces from an army jacket and tucked them along the saddle of Altivo.

"What is that you're ripping?" Robin asked Hamegg.

"It's fabrick from the uniform of an officer of Toon Florin." Hamegg replied without stopping or turning.

"Who's Toon Guilder?" asked Hookhand.

Hamegg pointed straight out, as he said, "The country across the sea. The sworn contry of Ingary." he slapped Altivo, Phillipe and Maximus's rumps and ordered the horses, "Go." The horses rode off and he stepped onto the deck and then into the boat. "Once the princess's horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the prince suspect the Florins have abducted his love. When he finds her body dead on the Florin frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed."

"You never said anything about killing anyone." Hookhand said.

"Hookhand, I've hired you and Robin to help me start a war." said Hamegg. "It's a prestigious line of work and long glorious tradition."

"I just don't think it's right to kill an innocent girl or her friends." Hookhand said.

"Have I lost my mind?" Hamegg said. "Or did the word _'think'_ escape your lips? You were not hired for your brains, you big bulky landmass."

Spongebob woke up and said, "Hey, we're on a boat. Cool." Just then, he heard the whole conversation and gasped. He shook the others awake and whispered what is going on.

"They're gonna kill Raina." Eru said in complete shock.

"I agree with Hookhand." said Robin getting into the boat.

"Not you too, Robin." Hamegg exclaimed as Raina' sfriends kept on hearing. "What happens to her or her friends are not truly your concern. I will kill them. And remember this! Never forget this! When I found you, you were slobbering drunk, you couldn't buy soda!" He then turned to Hookhand and said, "And you...friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless...do you want me to send yo back to where you were? Unemployed? In Corana? You would play piano than do this piece of work!"

"You know? Hookhand and Robin don't wanna kill us." Spongebob said.

"Exactly." Aardvark told him.

Hamegg walked off and Robin watched him go before he said to Hookhand, "That Hamegg, he sure likes to...fuss."

"Fuss...fuss." said Hookhand. "Maybe he likes to scream at us.

"Probably he means no harm." Robin went on.

"He's really quite short on charm." said Hookhand.

Robin and Hookhand smirked as Robin told Hookhand, "You are perfect with rhyme."

"Yeah, yeah, some of time." said Hookhand.

"Enough of that!" Hamegg ordered.

As the boat began to sail off, Robin asked, "Hookhand, are those rocks ahead?"

"If they are, we'll all be dead." replied Hookhand.

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!" yelled Hamegg.

"Anybody want a peanut?" asked Hookhand.

"GAH!" Hamegg groaned in frustration.

That night, the ship was still out at sea. Robin was looking off the back of the ship.

"What you're looking at?" asked Patrick.

"None of your business." Robin said.

"I don't know what your boss has in store, but you're not gonna kill us especially Raina. Raina is pure and innocent. She wouldn't hurt anybody." Charlie said.

"Hookhand and I don't want to kill you guys, but we owe everything to Hamegg. Part of our contract." said Robin sadly. He looked and saw the back of the cliff again.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn." said Hamegg. Robin nodded and glanced back. "Uh, Robin, why are you doing that and fraternizing with the prisoners?"

"Just making sure that nobody's gonna follow us, Hamegg. Plus, the girl's friends aren't as bad as you thought." said Robin.

"That would be inconceivable." Hamegg said.

Raina had regained conciousness and woke up as her friends smiled. "Raina, you're alive." Patrick hugged her big.

"Gracias." Raina said. "I have to get out of here." she then said to Hamegg, "Despite what you think, you will be caught and when you are, Prince Squilliam will see you all hanged for treason."

"Treason?" Robin said. "But...I'm nog even from Ingary, Raina."

"I agree with Robin, ma'am." Hookhand said. "Besides, they wouldn't lift me of the ground if I was hanged."

"Of all the necks on this boat, Princess," Hamegg told Raina. "The one you should be worrying about is your own."

Aardvark, Charlie, Utau, Iru, Eru, Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward gasped at this.

Robin looked back again and Hamegg said, "Stop doing that. We can all relax, it's almost over."

"You're absolutely sure nobody's following us?"asked Robin.

"As I told you," Hamegg said. "It would be absolutely, totally and in all other ways, inconceivable. No one in Toon Florin knows what we've done and no one in Ingary could have gotten here so fast." He leaned back to relax, but then asked Robin, "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"No reason," Robin said. "It's only, I just happened to look behind us and something is there."

"What?" Hamegg said before he and Hookhand joined Robin to look out the back and saw a sailboat in the distance. "Probably some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night through...snake infested waters."

"Snake infested waters?" Eru gasped. "That's not good."

Suddenly, they all heard a splash and turned to see Raina had just dived overboard and was swimming away.

"Raina! What are you doing?" Squidward demanded.

"I'm swimming back!" Raina said. "And nobody's gonna stop me."

The crooks notice this and gasp.

"Go in, after her!" Hamegg yelled at Robin.

"I don't swim." said Robin.

Hamegg turned to Hookhand who replied, "I only dogpaddle."

Hamegg screamed in frustration before he yelled as Hookhand steered the ship, "Veer left! Left! Left!"

Raina continued swimming, but stopped when she heard hissing in the air.

"Ssssay now, what do we have here?" a voice said.

"It's a princess." said another voice, making Raina shiver as she felt coils go around her feet in the water.

"Raina, watch out!" Aardvark said.

"Do you know what that sound is, Princess?" Hamegg asked with an evil smile, "Those are Kaa and Sir Hiss, the shrieking snakes. They always shriek and slither faster when they're about to feed on human flesh!" Then a brown Indian Python named Kaa and a yellow snake named Sir Hiss appeared with hypnotic eyes.

"What's going...on..." Raina said before her eyes started to become hypnotized.

"Oh no!" Raina's friends gasped. Utau took a rock from the ship and threw it at the snakes, causing them to be bumped on the head. Raina shook out of her trance and screamed. The snakes came close to her.

"If you swim back now, I promise no harm will come to you." said

Raina was surrounded as Spongebob said, "I can't take this anymore."

"My karate can't handle these snakes. They're too fast!" Sandy gasped.

Raina gasped as Kaa charged at her and opened his jaws, ready to eat her...

* * *

Back in the real world, Pappy told Timmy, "She doesn't get eaten by the snakes at this time."

"What?" Timmy said.

"The snakes don't get her." said Pappy. "I'm explaining to you, because you look nervous."

"I wasn't nervous." said Timmy. Then he noticed Pappy giving him a look before he admitted, "Well, maybe I was a little bit concerned, but that's not the same thing"

"Because I can stop now if you like." said Pappy.

"No, you can read a little bit more...if you want." said Timmy.

Pappy went back to reading, " "Do you know what that sound is, Princess. Those are Kaa and Sir Hiss the shrieking nakes.""

"We're past that, Pappy." Timmy said. "You read it already."

"Oh." said Pappy. "Oh my goodness, I did. I'm sorry. I beg your pardon. Alright, alright. Let's see. Uh, she was in the water. Kaa was coming after her. She was frightened, her friends are frightened with Spongebob biting his nails. Kaa started to charge her and then-"

* * *

Just as Kaa was about to clamp down, Sandy whacked the snake away and Hookhand pulled Raina back on deck.

"Put her down, put her down." Hamegg said.

Robin, who had been keeping an eye on the boat that was following them said, "I think he's getting closer."

Hamegg tied Raina's hands together and said, "I suppose you think you're brave, don't you?"

"Only compared to some." Raina replied. Hamegg groaned in annoyance and walked off.

Raina's friends went to her as Utau said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Raina said.

"You could've died in there." said Patrick.

"Don't scare us like that." Charlie said. "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Lo siento, mis amigos. If these guys think they can get away with it, they're wrong." Raina said as she and her friends looked at the night sky.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where a mysterious stranger(guess who) comes in and has a duel with Robin while my friends figure out his true identity. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Man in Black vs Robin

Here is the chapter where Cedric and Robin duel.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Man in Black vs. Robin**

The next morning, the other sailboat was close to the sailboat.

"Look!" Robin said. "He's right on top of us. I wonder if he's using the same wind we are using."

"Well, whoever he is, he's too late! See?" Hamegg said, pointing to some cliffs ahead. "The Cliffs of Insanity! Hurry up! Move the thing! Um, that other thing! Move it!" As the boat docked, Hamegg said, "We're safe. Only Hookhand is strong enough to go up our way. As for that guy, he'll have to sail around for hours until he finds a harbor!"

"Hold up!" Sandy said. "I'm a professional rock-climber, so I'll climb the rest of us up."

"And I can use Iru or Eru's help to get up." Utau said.

"Fine! Just get up there!" Hamegg said. Sandy took Spongebob and they started to climb up. Utau charanaried with Eru and she took Aardvark and flew up with Iru carrying Charlie following behind.

"Lucky!" Squidward said, while Hookhand put a harness on him, Raina, himself, Patrick and Hamegg before Robin got in himself. Raina looked up before shutting her eyes as Hookhand began to climb the rope.

As they were halfway up(with Sandy, Spongebob, Aardvark, Utau(who detransformed with Eru), Charlie and Iru already up), the other boat arrived at the dock and the owner of the boat jumped out and began to climb up the rope after them. He was a young man in black wearing a mask to protect his identity.

Robin noticed and said, "He's climbing the rope and he's gaining on us!"

"Inconceivable..." muttered Hamegg before he prodded Hookhand to go faster, which he did. But the man in black seemed to be gaining on them. "Faster!"

"The man in black?" Squidward looked down and said, "Oh my gosh! No joke!"

"I thought he was going faster." Patrick said as Hookhand continued climbing.

"You shut up!" Hamegg said to Patrick before he said to Hookhand, "You were supposed to be this colossus, you were this great legendary thing and yet he gains."

"Well, I'm carrying two sea creatures, two men and one girl." said Hookhand, "And he's only got himself."

"I do not accept excuses." said Hamegg, "I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant, that's all."

"Don't say that, Hamegg,please." said Hookhand. "I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant, that's all."

"Don't say that, Hamegg, please." Hookhand said.

The man in black was starting to gain on them as Hamegg said, "Did I make it clear that your job is at stake?"

Once they reached the top of the cliffs, Robin took the harness off and helped Hookhand, Hamegg, Patrick, Squidward and Raina up. Hamegg cut the rope with his rope. Once it was cut all the way through, the rope fell of and then slithered across the ground and out of the sight like a giant serpent returning to the sea. Just then, Robin, Hookhand, Squidward, Patrick, Spongebob, Sandy, Utau, Aardvark, Charlie, Eru and Iru looked over the edge to see that the man in black had not fallen, but was now holding onto the rocks for dear life. Whoever he was, he was determined, maybe stubborn enough to save Raina.

"He has very good arms." Hookhand noted to Robin.

"Well, I'll be darned. He made it." said Sandy.

Hamegg came over and when he saw that the man in black hadn't fallen, he said, "He didn't fall? Inconceivable!"

"You keep using that word." said Robin. "I do not think it means what you think it means." He looked down and saw that the man in black was starting to climb. "My God, he's climbing."

"Well, whoever he is, he's obviously seen us with the princess and must therefore die." said Hamegg. He turned to Hookhand and said, "You, carry her." he turned to Robin and said, "We'll head straight for the Toon Guilder frontier. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine, if not, the sword."

Robin nodded and said, "I want to duel him left handed."

"You know what a hurry we're in," Hamegg said.

"Well, it's the only way I can be satisfied." Robin protested. "If I use my right-tch-over too quickly."

"Oh, have it your way."said Hamegg. "AND keep an eye on her friends and don't let them get away."

Robin glanced back down and watched as the man in black continued climbing before he turned to Hookhand who said, "You be careful. People in masks cannot be trusted."

"I'm waiting!" said Hamegg, impatiently.

Hookhand then followed Hamegg with Raina and Robin began to practice sword fighting while Raina's friends watched.

"Is he still there?" Robin asked.

Utau looked over the edge to see the man's progress, "Yup." she said. "He's still there."

Robin went over to the ledge and saw that Utau was right.

"Hello there." Robin called down and the man in black looked up at him. Howl lifted a hand in greeting and asked, "Slow going?"

"Look," the man in black said. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

"Sorry." Robin apologized.

"Thank you." the man in black said.

Robin began to practice sword fighting some more as Spongebob went to the edge and called, "Are you okay down there?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Spongebob. I just need to get up." The man in black said.

Spongebob was shocked. How did the man in black know him? It was confusing, still he went to where the others were at. Robin went back to the edge and said, "I do not suppose you could speed things up?"

"If you're in such a hurry," the man in black said in an exasperated tone, "You could at least lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do."

"I could do that." said Robin. "In fact, I've got some rope up here. But I do not think that you will accept my help since I am only waiting around to kill you."

"That does put a damper on our relationship." The man in black said.

"But I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top." Robin said.

"That's very comforting." The man in black replied. "But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting." said Robin with a frown as he stepped away, but then came back and said, "I could give you my word as a superhero"

"No good." said the man in black, trying to find another hold. "I've known too many superheroes."

"You don't know any way you'll trust Robin?" Aardvark called down.

"Nothing comes to mind." the man in black said.

Robin then said, "I swear on the soul of my mentor that you'll reach the top alive."

The man in black stared at him for a moment before he said, "Throw me the rope."

Robin uncoiled the rope from the rock it had been tied to and threw it down to the man in black who began to climb it while Robin helped by pulling the rope up and Aardvark, Utau, Charlie, Eru, Iru, Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward watched.

"Thank you." the man in black said once Robin helped him up.

He was about to draw his sword, but Robin stopped him and said, "No, no, we'll wait until you're ready."

"Again, thank you." The man in black said before he sat down to rest on a boulder, took off one of his boots, emptied it of the rocks that he accumulated in it from the climb.

Robin stared at him for a moment before he said, "I do not mean to pry...but you don't by have any chance happen to have a scared face, right?"

"Do you always begin conversations this way?" the man in black asked.

"My mentor, Bruce Wayne, was killed by a scar faced man." Robin explained.

"I see." The man in black said.

After Robin took a look at his face through his mask and discovered that he has no scars, he then said, "He was one of the best heroes and a great swordsfighter, my mentor. When the scar faced man appeared and requested a special blade, Bruce immediately took the job. He enslaved a year before he was done.

He handed his sword to the man in black who examined it, and then told Robin, "I've never seen its equal."

"Thank you." Robin said, taking it back. "Then the scar faced man returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth of his promised prize...Bruce refused-"

"Wait. Bruce Wayne?" Spongebob interrupted confused. "The billionaire? Why would he be your mentor?"

"In secret, he was Batman, who I was a sidekick to." Robin answered to Spongebob before he said to the man in black, "And as I was saying, without a word, the scar faced man slashed him through the heart. Bruce was the only family I had left, so naturally I challenged hi murderer to a duel. In the end, I failed though. The scar faced man left me alive, but he gave me these." he gestured to two scars on his cheeks.

"How old were you?" asked the man in black.

"I was 10 years old. When I was strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of swordplay. So the next time we meet...i will NOT fail. I will go up to the scar faced man and say, 'Hello. My name is Dick Grayson, but you can call me Robin. You killed my mentor...prepare to die'."

"So, you've done nothing but study swordplay, hmm?" asked Charlie.

"More pursuing than studying, lately." admitted Robin as he sat down beside the man in black. "You see, I cannot find him. It's been six years now. I am starting to lose confidence. I just for Hamegg to pay the bills. There's not a lot of money in revenge."

The man in black stood up and said, "Well, I certainly hope you find him someday."

"You ready then?" asked Robin, standing up as well.

"Whether I am or not." the man in black said, "You have to be more than fair."

Robin unsheathed his sword as he said, "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

"You seem a decent fellow." the man in black echoed, unsheathing his sword, "I hate to die."

"Begin." Robin said.

"I'm rooting for Robin." said Squidward.

"I'm rooting for the man in black." Aardvark said.

They then watched the fight begin as Robin thrust with his sword, but the man blocked it quickly. Their swords crossed again and again.

"You are using Bonetti's defense against me, ah?" said Robin.

"I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain," the man in black said.

"Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro." said Robin, shifting his style and backing the man in black up an incline.

"Naturally," the man in black said, "but I find Thibaut cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you?"

Robin lashed him, causing the man in black to jump down.

"Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa," Robin said before he did a somersault over the man in black's head, awing Raina's friends and landed facing this opponent and added, "Which I have." The two continued dueling and Robin said, "You are wonderful!"

"Thank you." The man in black replied. "I've worked hard to become so."

Robin was forced towards the edge of the cliff as he said, "I admit it, you're better than I am."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Robin was in fact smiling as he said, "Because I know something you don't know."

"And what's that?" asked the man in black.

"I am not left handed." said Robin before he switched his sword to his right hand and began to gain an advantage over the man in black, as they backed up the stairs to a tower.

"You're amazing." the man in black said.

"I ought to be after six years." said Robin.

As Robin ppinned the man in black down to a stone pillar with his sword, the man in black grunted out, "There's something I ought to tell you."

"Tell me." said Robin.

The man in black said, "I am not left-handed either."

He switched his sword to the other hand, evenly matching the duel again, before the man in black knocked the sword out of Robin's hand.

"Go MIB!" Patrick cheered. He, Eru, Spongebob, Sandy and Charlie started to cheer as they grabbed drinks and watched the fight, while Aardvark, Iru, Utau and Squidward kept on watching.

Robin backed down the stairs before he dove the stairs to a moss-covered bar, swung on it, landed and grabbed his sword. The man in black tossed his sword down to the landing where it stuck perfectly, before he dove to the bar and swung completely over like an acrobat, before he dismounted with a backflip.

Robin, Aardvark, Utau, Iru, Eru, Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward are in awe as they looked at him before Robin asked, "Who are you?"

"No one of consequence." the man in black replied.

"I must know." said Robin.

"Get used to disappointment."

"Okay."

The sword-fight resumed as Robin seemed to be losing, even as he swung at the man in black multiple times, he dodged three times, before knocking the sword from Robin's grip.

Robin dropped to his knees and said, "Kill me quickly."

"I would as soon destroy a stain glass window as an artist such as yourself," said the man in black, "However, since I can't have you following me, either-" He knocked out Robin with the handle of his blade before saying, "Please understand. I hold you in the highest respect."

As he sheathed his sword, Patrick asked, "Is he dead."

"No." The man in black, "I just knocked him out. He'll be up in a couple of hours."

Smiling, Sandy said, "Dang, you swordfight like a snake on the hunt!"

"Thanks." the man in black said.

"But who are you?" said Aardvark.

"That's none to be known." the man in black said.

"But we must. We must know who you are because we have to save Raina at this minute." said Iru.

The man in black sighed, "Okay. Feast your eyes." he took off his mask making the others reveal who he truly is.

"Cedric?" Eru asked.

"Yes, it's me." the man in black, revealed to be Cedric.

"You're alive? Raina will be so happy! She was so depressed since you were gone, she'd thought you were dead!" Spongebob said.

"Raina had betrothed herself to Squilliam Fancyson, Prince of Ingary and my rival by force and depression. She missed you and you have to go to her." Squidward said.

"I know, but I can't tell Raina my true identity." said Cedric as he puts the mask on.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because it's not the right time. Now come, follow me." Cedric and the others then took off in the direction that Hamegg, Hookhand and Raina had gone in.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Cedric fights off against Hookhand. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Brawn

Here is the chapter where it's Cedric's duel against Hookahand.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Brawn**

"Inconceivable!" exclaimed Hamegg when he saw a few familiar figures rushing across the field. He turned to Hookhand who was carrying Raina. "Here, give her to me." he took Raina from Hookhand and began to start off with her as he added, "Catch up with us quickly."

"What do I do?" asked Hookhand.

"Finish him, finish him!' said Hamegg. "Your way."

"Oh, good, my way." said Hookhand, as Hamegg began to leave with Raina. "Thank you, Hamegg." but then he asked, "Uh, which way is my way?"

Hamegg gestured to some rocks and boulders and said, "Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder and in a few minutes, the man in black will come running around the bend. The minute his head is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!" then he and Raina left.

"My way is not very sportsmanlike." said Hookhand before he picked up one of the rocks and hid behind the boulder.

Seconds later, the mysterious man, who was revealed to be Cedric alive and well, and Reaina's friends arrived at the place where Raina and Hamegg had been. They stopped for a moment, listening for anything. When there was nothing, they were about to continue, but a rock shattered against a boulder, stopping them in their tracks.

"Someone is here." said Eru with a shiver.

"You're right. Time for me to see what it is." Cedric said. He drew out his sword.

Hookhand came out of his place, holding another rock. The gang, minus Cedric screamed.

"I did that on purpose." said Hookhand. "I don't have to miss."

"I believe you." Cedric replied. "So, what happens now?"

"We face each other as God intended." answered Hookhand. "Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, just skill against skill alone."

You mean, you'll put your rock down and i'll put down my sword." Cedric said. "And we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?"

"I could kill you now if you'd like, even with the hook on my hand." Hookhand said.

Cedric shook his head, put his sword down and began to approach Hookhand as he said, "Frankly, I think the odds are slightly in your favor at hand fighting."

"IT's not my fault being the biggest and strongest." said Hookhand with a shrug as he tossed the rock away. "I don't even exercise. I just play piano."

"Cedric, you sure you don't need my karate?" Sandy called as she and the others sat on a rock.

Cedric didn't answer for he and Hookhand circled each other, looking for a way to attack fairly. Then the man/wizard in black charged and punched, but surprisingly, Hookhand wasn't affected by it. Then he tried a wrestling move, but that didn't work either.

Finally, the man in black let go and said, "Alright, are you just fiddling around with me or what?"

"I just want you to feel you're doing well." replied Hookhand. "I hate for people to die embarrassed."

He swung at Cedric, but Cedric dodged and rolled between his legs.

"You're quick." said Hookhand.

"Yes, and a good thing too." said Cedric.

"Why do you wear a mask?" asked Hookhand, preparing to attack again. "Were you burnt by acid or something like that? Or were you deformed?"

"Oh no, it's just that they're terribly comfortable." Cedric replied, dodging Hookhand again as he swung three times. "I think everyone will be wearing the m in the future."

Cedric then rushed up a boulder and jumped onto Hookhand's back, wrapping around Hookhand's neck.

Hookhand began trying to get him off, as he said, "You know, I just figured out why you give me so much trouble."

He backed into a rock, trying to get Cedric off his back.

Cedric yelped in pain, but kept his grip on Hookhand's neck as he asked, "Why's that, do you think?"

"Well," replied Hookhand, moving to another rock, "I haven't fought just one person for so long. I've been specializing in groups. Battling gangs for local charities, that sort of thing."

Hookhand ran into the rock again and again as Cedric asked, "Why should that make such a-ooh!-difference?"

"Well, you see," Hookhand explained, "You use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people than when you only have to be worried about one!"

On 'one', he collapsed and Cedric got off of him and rolled him into the recovery position as Aardvark and the others ran to them.

"Giant, are you dead?" asked Patrick, listening to Hookhand's hand, "I don't feel a heartbeat."

"No Patrick." Cedric said as he put an ear to Hookhand's chest for a heartbeat. "He's just unconscious."

When he heard one, he told the unconscious Hookhand, "I do not envy you the headache you will have when you're awake. But, in the meantime, rest well and dream of large women."

"Nighty night." said Utau.

"Come on, Raina's gonna be dead if we don't save her." Squidward said. With that, Cedric picked up his sword, sheathed it, and ran off in the direction that Hamegg and Raina had gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Cedric had defeated Robin, Squilliam was retracing the steps of the duel.

"There was...a mighty duel." Squilliam told Slade, "It's ranged all over, they were both masters.."

"So, who won, Squilliam?" asked Slade, mounting on his horse, "And how did it end?"

"The loser ran off alone." said Squilliam. "But the winner...followed those footprints towards Toon Guilder."

"Shall we track them both?" asked Slade.

"The loser is nothing." replied Squilliam. "Only the princess matters now." he mounted his horse as he said, "Clearly, this is all planned by warriors of Toon Guilder. We must be ready for whatever lies ahead."

"Could this be a trap."

"I always think everything could be a trap." Squilliam said before he evilly smirked, "Which is why I'm still alive." With that, he, Slade and the troops ran off, following the tracks.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Cedric is challenged by Hamegg to drink one glass filled with poison, only to figure out which one is smarter. This challenge is also the one where I get rescued from. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle of Wits

Here is the chapter where Cedric does his duel with Hamegg and rescues me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Wits**

Meanwhile, Cedric and the others ran up a hill and stopped in their tracks. What they saw was Raina blindfolded and Hamegg holding a knife to her throat. A picnic was laid out on a rock, consisting of two wine glasses, wine, cheese and apples.

"Raina!" Utau called.

"Cedric, what are we gonna do?" Eru floated to Cedric's ear to whisper.

"I've got an idea." Cedric whispered. "Just watch." Eru said as she and the others sat on a rock.

"So," said Hamegg, "It's down to you and it is down to me." Cedric began to approach slowly but Hamegg said, "If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving forward."

"Let me explain." Cedric said, moving closer.

"Oh, there's nothing to explain." Hamegg said, moving closer. "you're just trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen."

"Perhaps an arrangement can be reached," Cedric said, moving closer.

"There will be no arrangement." replied Hamegg. "And you're killing her!"

Hamegg pressed the knife against Raina's throat, making her let out a gasp of pain, making the disguised wizard stop.

"But if there can be no arrangement, then it appears we are at an impasse." Cedric said.

"I'm afraid so." Hamegg said. "I can't compete with you physically and you're no match for my brains."

"You're that smart?" asked Cedric.

"Let me put it to you like this." said Hamegg, "Have you ever heard of Plato? Aristotle? Socrates?"

"Yes." Cedric answered.

"Morons." Hamegg said.

"Yeah." Charlie said, pointing to Hamegg making Iru and Eru giggle.

"Really?" Cedric asked. "In that case, I challenger you to a battle of wits."

"For the princess?" asked Hamegg.

Cedric nodded once.

"To the death?"

Cedric nodded again.

"I accept." Hamegg said.

"Good." Cedric said. "Then pour the wine."

As Hamegg poured the dark red liquid into two goblets, Cedric pulled out a small package from his clothing.

He handed it to Hamegg, "Inhale this, but do not touch."

Hamegg smelt and said, "I smell nothing."

"What you do not smell," Cedric said, as he took the packet back, "is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid and is among the more deadlier poisons known to man."

"He's pouring that powder into the glass. What's happening?" asked Spongebob.

"It's a battle of wits." Sandy explained.

"The two will drink from one of the goblets and see which one doesn't have the poison in an attempt to kill one another." Utau explained.

"D-d-d-destroy?" asked Spongebob, Eru, Squidward, Patrick asked in fright. They don't want Cedric to die...not for real. If he did, Raina will be really heartbroken.

"Watch, you'll get the idea." Aardvark said, assuring him.

The man in black took the goblets and turned his back to Hamegg. Once he had finished whatever he was doing, he turned back with the goblets, holding the empty packet, rotated the glasses in some sort of shell game and set them down in set them down in front of himself and Hamegg.

"Alright, where is the poison?" asked Cedric. "The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink and find out who is right and who is dead."

"But it's so simple." replied Hamegg. "All I have to do is divine from what I know of you. Are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool. You would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You've made your decision, then?" asked Cedric.

"Not remotely," said Hamegg. "Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows and Australia is entirely peopled with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you.

"Truly, you have a dizzy intellect." said Cedric.

"Wait till I get going!" said Hamegg, but then I asked. "Where was I?"

"Austrailia." Patrick said before Squidward covered his mouth as if to say "Shut up! Don't interfere!"

"Yes, Australia." Hamegg said. "And you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not chose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now." Cedric said.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" said Hamegg. "You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong. So you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your own strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you've also bested my Titan, whichmean you must've studied. And in studying, you must've learned that man is mortal so you would've put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!"

"You're trying to trick me into giving away somethihng." Cedric said. "It won't work!"

"It has worked!" said Hamegg. "You've given everythign away. I know where the poison is!"

"Then, make your choice!" Cedric said.

"I will!" Hamegg said, "And I choose-" but then he pointed behidn Cedric and said, "What in the world can that be?"

"What? Where?" Cedric turned, allowing Hamegg to switch the cups. Cedric turned back and said, "I don't see anything."

"Hey, he cheated!" Spongebob said noticing this. He turned to the others and said, "Hamegg cheated! He switched the goblets!"

Cedric turned back and said, "I don't see anything."

"Oh, well, I could have sworn I saw something." Hamegg said. "No matter." He then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cedric asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." said Hamegg "But first, let's drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours."

The two took their goblets and drank as Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Aardvark, Utau, Charlie and the charas gasped. The two challengers set the goblets down and the man in black said, "You guessed wrong."

"You only think I guessed wrong." said Hamegg. "That's what so funny! I switched the glasses when your back was turned! Ha-ha, you fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is 'Never get involved in a land war in Toon Guilder' But only slightly less well known is this: 'Never go in against a man when death is on the line!'"

Hamegg continued laughing, but stopped mid-laugh and promptly fell over dead. Raina's friends went to the body as Iru asked, "Is he dead?"

"Shall we bury him?" Patrick asked.

"No, let's just give him a moment of silence." Aardvark said. He and the others gave like a few seconds silence before Aardvark said, "And that's a moment of silence."

Cedric went to Raina and removed the blindfold from her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Raina.

"I am no one to be trifled with." Cedric replied, since he said to Aardvark and the others, that he will reveal to Raina his identity later on, "That is all you ever need to know."

As he undid her bonds, Raina glanced at Hamegg and said, "And to think-all that time, it was your cup that was poisoned."

"They were both poisoned." said Cedric, pulling her to her feet, "I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder."

"So let me get this straight: you poisoned both cups, but you didn't die?" Squidward asked.

"I had drank the antidote to it as I made my body immune to the powder." Cedric said. "Now come on, let's go." And with that, they took off dragging Raina behind.

Raina, I think we can trust him." Sandy said.

"I don't know if I should." Raina told her.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter is where Cedric finally reveals his identity to me and there will be a brief musical moment added in there. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: Cedric and Raina Reunited

Here is the chapter where Cedric reveals himself to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cedric and Raina Reunited**

Meanwhile, back at the path where Cedric had fought Hookhand, Squilliam was examining the area.

"Someone has just fought a giant." he said. "Thee will be great suffering in Toon Guilder if she dies!"

He leapt onto his horse as he, Slade, and the troops rode off, resuming the chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cedric, Raina and the others continued running across the Toon Guider frontier. Raina and her friends were getting exhausted, stumbling every now and then.

Once they reached a rock, Cedric let go of Raina and said, "Catch your breath."

"Thanks." said Charlie as he panted.

Raina smiled and put Eru, Iru and Charlie on her shoulder. She turned to Cedric and said, "If you release me, whatever you ask for ransom, you'll get it, I promise you!"

Cedric just laughed and said, "And what is that worth? The promise of a woman? You're very funny, princess."

"I was giving you a chance." said Raina. "It doesn't matter where you take mee. There's no greater hunter than Prince Squilliam Fancyson! He could track a Jabberwocky even in the darkest of night. He can find you."

"You think your dearest love can save you?" Cedric asked.

"I never said he was my dearest love. Yo no ama(I don't love him)! Si, he will save me. That I know." Raina said.

"You're telling me you don't love your fiancee?" asked Cedric.

"He kknows I don't love him." Raina answered.

"Are not capable of love, is what you mean." Cedric said .

Raina glared at him, stood up and said, "I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream!"

At this, Cedric raised his arms as if he's about to hit her and Raina flinched.

"Don't hit her! She's your true lo-" Spongebob said. This caused Cedric to back down.

Cedric knew that he would never do that, but he glared at her, lowered his arm and did tell her, "That was a warning, princess. The next time, my hand flies on its own. For where I come from, therea re penalties when a woman lies." He then turned to Aardvark and said, "How much farther do we have?"

"A couple of miles that way." Aardvark said, pointing the path down yonder.

"Let's go." Cedric said.

With that, everyone continued runnig.

* * *

Meanwhile, Squilliam and his troops had arrived at the area where Hamegg's dead body was and Squilliam was busy sniffing the empty pack of poison.

"Iocane." Squilliam said to Slade, handing the empty packet to him. "I'd bet my life on it." he then gestured to the trailer ahead as he added, "And there are the princess's footsteps. She is alive or was an hour ago and her friends are following her. If they are otherwise, when I find the princess, I shall be very put out."

After mounting on his horse, they resumed their search for the princess.

* * *

Meanwhile near a ravine, Cedric let go of Raina once again to let her sit on another rock, as he told her, "Rest, princess."

"I know who you are." Raina said angrily, "Your cruelty reveals everything. You're the dread pirate Roberts, admit it!"

"With pride, my dearie." Cedric said with a bow, "Now what can I do for you?"

"Raina, that's the guy who murdered Cedric Diggory!" Eru said, not wanting to blow Cedric's cover.

"I know. And you can die slowly. Cut into a thousand pieces." Raina replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hardly complimentary, princess." Cedric/dread pirate Roberts said to Raina with an expression of mock hurt. "Why loose your venom on me?"

"First of all, I prefer Raina," Raina answered. "Second, tu matas mi amore(You killed my love)!"

"It's possible." Cedric said. "I've killed many people. Who was this love of yours? Another prince like this one? Ugly, rich, scabby?"

"No." said Raina. "His name was Cedric Diggory, famous Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Sorcery and he was also a farm boy. Poor. Poor and perfect with eyes gold as the sun's rays. On the high seas, your ship attacked and the dread pirate Roberts never takes prisoners."

"I can't afford to make exceptions." Cedric said with a shrug. "One word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begins to disobey you and it's nothing but work, work, work all the time."

"You mock my pain!" Raina said angrilly.

"Life is pain, princess." Cedric replied. "Whoever says differently selling ssomething. You know, I think I remember this farm boy/wizard of yours. This would've been, what, five years ago?" When Raina didn't reply, he asked her, "Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you will upset me." Raina said, without looking at him.

"He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please. Please, I need to live' it was the 'please' that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him to live. 'True love' he replied. And then he spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he was talking about you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are."

Raina got very TO and asked him, "And what am I?"

"Faithfullness, he talk of, madam." Cedric continued, so he wouldn't blow his cover. "Your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me truly: when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same our or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

"Ooooh..." Eru and Iru said.

"You mocked me once!" Raina said. "Never do it again! Yo muerto esta la dia(I died that day)!"

He was about to reply, but then they and the others heard sounds and saw Squilliam and his troops in the distance.

"You can die too for all I care!" Raina said, shoving 'The Dread Pirate Roberts' making him yelp and go tumbling head over heels down the hill to the ravine.

"Raina!" Utau scolded. Raina then felt guilty about doing that.

Just then Raina gasped when she heard 'The Dread Pirate Roberts' say the one thing Cedric said to her, "As...you...wish...!" as he tumbled down the hill. Then she put two and two together and gasped.

"Oh my sweet Cedric, what have I done?" she said quietly.

Without thinking, she leapt after him and began tumbling down the hill herself, yelping in pain as she went.

"Raina, what are you do-" Squidward was about to say before he, tripped over a rock and started tumbling down the hill. Aardvark then ran down the hill not before tripping and colliding with Utau, Iru, Eru and Charlie. Spongebob and Sandy tripped and joined in suit.

"My turn!" Patrick said before he leapt after them and tumbled too. Everyone continued to tumble as Cedric's mask fell off, revealing himself as Cedric Diggory, the man Raina loved. Once he reached the bottom of the hill and stopped, Raina, Aardvark, Utau, Charlie, Iru, Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy and Patrick landed a few feet away from him.

"That girl owes us for this." said Utau with a groan.

"What's the number for ambulance?" Charlie groaned as well.

Patrick however was happy, "Whee! Let's do that again!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Squilliam, Slade and the troops had stopped at the place where Raina was promised a ransom to the man in black, who was now recognized as Cedric Diggory, in exchange for her freedom.

"Disappeared?" Squilliam said. "He must've seen us closing in, which might account for his panicking and error. Unless I'm wrong, and I'm never wrong. They are headed right into the Fire Swamp...where my old rival Squidward Tenticles will also face his doom."

At the mere mention of the swamp, Slate turned white, before they rode off.

* * *

Back at the ravine, Raina looked at Cedric, as he slowly crawled over to her and asked, "Can you move at all?"

Raina just looked at him, unable to believe he was alive, as she said, "Move? Cedric, you're alive. If you want, I can fly." She hugged him.

"I told you I'll come for you. Your friends led me to you. I should've told you earlier, but I was waiting for the right time." Cedric smiled, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were dead." Raina said.

"Death cannot stop true love." Cedric said. "All it could do is delay it for a while."

"I will never doubt again." Raina said.

"There will never be a need." Cedric said to her.

"Awww, Raina and Cedric are reunited again." Spongebob sighed. Raina and Cedric smiled at each other as they started to sing.

Raina:_** I can't forget about my heart**_

Cedric: _** I can't forget about my heart**_

Raina:_** And how it felt to fall for you right from the start**_

Cedric:_** I'm still falling**_

Raina got up and helped Cedric up as Eru and Patrick sighed romantically and Aardvark and Spongebob took their girlfriends and danced with them. Squidward decided to look out for Squilliam and his henchmen.

Raina:_** Whatever we may do**_

Cedric: _**Whatever we may do**_

Raina:_** You'll be there for me **_

_**And I'll be there for you!**_

Cedric and Raina hugged and spun around. Their singing was heard by Squilliam who heard it and smirked evilly before he ordered Slade and the troops to follow him.

Cedric and Raina:_** I'd be there to wish**_

_**To want**_

_**To wander**_

_**To find the sun through rain and thunder**_

Cedric:_** A cozy rendezvous?**_

Raina:_** Si, please.**_

Cedric:_** Candlelight for two?**_

Squidward noticed the enemy coming and gasped before cutting in, trying to warn them, "Oh, geez! Enough is enough, guys!"

Cedric and Raina:_** We can't forget about love!**_

Cedric and Raina then leaned over and kissed.

"_Oh no, no. Please!"_ Timmy begged.

* * *

"What is it?" Pappy asked Timmy, "What's the matter?"

"They're kissing again, do we have to hear the kissing part?" asked Timmy.

"Someday, you may not mind so much." said Pappy.

"Skip onto the Fire Swamp." said Timmy. "That sounded good."

"Oh, you're sick." said Pappy. "I'll humor you. Just like that musical number back there, I'd thought it needed some musical number." he began to page through the book saying, "Now where were we here? Oh yes. 'Cedric, Raina and their friends raced along the ravine floor'."

* * *

Back in the story, Raina, Cedric and the others ran across the ravine.

The eleven stopped and looked up when they saw Squillliam and his troops stop at the top of the ill.

"Ha!" Cedric said. "Your kalamari fiancee is too late. A few more steps and we'll be safe in the Fire Swamp!"

"The Fire Swamp? No one's ever gone in there and survived!" Aardvark shivered.

"But Cedric, Aardvark's right. We'll never survive." said Raina as they continued running.

"Nonsense." Cedric said, brushing off what she said, "You're only saying that because nobody has."

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where we enter the Fire Swamp and fight against the R.O.U.S. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fire Swamp

Here is the chapter in which we face the Killer Rabbits of Unusual Size. I thought they'd be funny for the R.O.U.S.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fire Swamp**

In the Fire Swamp, which looks more like a jungle than a swamp, Raina, Cedric and their friends carefully made their way through.

"It's not that bad." said Cedric. At this, Raina turned and gave him a look. "I'm not exactly sayign I'd like to build a summer home here." he said to her, "But the trees are actually quite lovely."

"Cedric, when I think of lovely, this is not what I picture." said Raina as they continued to walk through.

Suddenly, they all heard a popping sound. They looked at each other.

Patrick said, "Don't look at me."

Cedric, Raina and the others rolled their eyes and moved on, but then a giant spurt of flame burst from the ground, causing the hem of Raina's dress to catch on fire, making her scream in terror.

"Raina! You're on fire!" Utau screamed.

"Aah!" Raina screamed. Cedric quickly forced her to sit down and set to work on putting the fire. Once the fire was put out, he helped Raina up.

"Well now, that was an adventure." Cedric said. "Singed a bit, weren't you."

Raina shook her head no, then asked, "You?"

Cedric shook his head and they all continued on. That is until they heard another sound and Cedric quickly pulled Raina out of the way to avoid another flame spurt, but Squidward wasn't so lucky. He screamed and then did stop-drop-and-roll, putting out the fire.

As Cedric and Raina, Spongebob and Sandy, Aardvark and Utau and Charlie and Iru held onto each other, Cedric said, "Well, one thign I will say. The Fire Swamp certainly does keep you on your toes."

Raina gulped nervously and nodded befre Raina took Cedric's hand and they continued on.

* * *

Later on, the eleven were in the thickest part of the Fire Swamp as Cedric told Raina, as he cut through some vines with his sword, "Soon, Raina this will be a happy memory because Roberts' ship is anchored at the far end. And I, as you knew earlier, I am Roberts."

"So, Cedric, why did you become the Dread Pirate Roberts?" Spongebob asked.

"And why didn't you tell Raina that after five years?" Eru said.

"And Cedric, how is that possible?" asked Raina. "He's been maraudign for 20 years and you only left me 5 years ago."

"I, myself, am surprised at life's little quirks." Cedric told her, setting down his sword as he heard another popping sound and quickly pulled Raina out of the way and their friends dodged before they continued on. "You see, what I told you before about saying please was true. It intrigued Roberts as did my descriptions of your beauty."

As he continued slicing, through the vines, he went on, "Finally Roberts decided something. He said, "Alright, Cedric, I've never had a valet before. You can try it for tonight. But I'll most likely kill you in the morning" For three years he said that. "Good night, Cedric. Good work. Sleep well. I'll mostly kill you in the morning.""

"But he didn't kill you." Charlie said.

"It was a fine time for me," Cedric continued, "I was learning to fence, to fight, anything anyone would teach me. And Roberts and I eventually became friends. And then it happened."

"What?" Raina asked, "Go on."

"Well, Roberts had grown so rich, he wanted to retire." said Cedric, before they approached a log and Cedric picked Raina up bridal style and carried her across while Aardvark put the charas and Charlie on his head, Sandy carried Spongebob bridal style and Patrick tried his best not to look down and Squidward carefully walked across. "So he took me to his cabin and told me his secret "I'm not the Dread Pirate Roberts" he said. "My name is Atka. I inherited this ship from the previous Dread PirateRoberts, just as you will inherit from me the man I inherited it from wasw not the real Dread Pirate Roberts either. His name was Captain Hook. The real Dread Pirate Roberts has been retired fifteen years and living like a king in Adriatic." Then he explained the name was the improtant thing for inspiring necessary fear. You see no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Cedric."

Once they crossed the log, he set Raina down as he continued, "So we sailed ashor, took on a entirely new crey and he stayed aboard for a while as first mate, all the time calling me Roberts. Once the crew believed, he left the ship and I have been Roberts ever since."

"Oh, so that's what happened." Iru said.

"I know. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you guys that." Cedric said. "And, now that Raina and I are together again, I shall retire and hand over the name over to someone else. Is everything clear to all of you?"

"Yeah." Aardvark said as Raina nodded.

Then a confused look dawned on her face, as she walked on, she let out a scream of "CEDRIC!" as she fell into the quicksand.

"Raina!" Raina's friends screamed as Cedric noticed.

Thinking fast, Cedric sliced a vine with his word, grabbing one end and dove into the sand.

"Cedric, are you crazy?" Squidward asked.

Just then, they heard a sound and turned, "It's a Killer Rabbit of Unusual Size!" Charlie said.

"Everyone, up the tree!" Patrick said as he, Spongebob, Sandy, Utau, Iru, Eru, Charlie and Aardvark climbed up the tree. "Squidward, get up."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Squidward. "THEY DON'T EXIST!"

"It's not a myth, Squidward. A killer rabbit could nibble your bum in any second." Aardvark said. Just as he said that, the K.R.O.U.S came over and Squidward screamed and ran away. The killer rabbit chased him and beaet him off screen before walking away.

Squidward came back, woozy and beat up. "Are you okay?" asked Iru.

"No." Squidward said.

"Killer Rabbits attack more than once." said Patrick.

"Are you kidding me? I'm running for my life!" Squidward said, just then the rabbit came back and attacked him before leaving offscreen.

"They hate running." Aardvark said.

"I'm just gonna limp out of here." Squidward's about to limp, but the rabbit comes back and attacks him offscreen before he leaves.

"They hate limping more than running." Patrick says before the rabbit comes back and attacks Squidward again before leaving.

"We forgot to mention about crawling." said Sandy before the rabbit comes back and you know what I mean.

"What did I do now?" Squidward asked.

"I don't know. I guess he doesn't like you." Spongebob said. "But I think those things don't exist."

The K.R.O.U.S then approached the quicksand, sniffed it and left. Just as it did, Cedric burst out of the sand with a gasp. Raina, clung onto him, gasped and coughed sand out. Once they made it out safely, they both laid down still coughing out sand and recovering from the experience.

"Raina! Cedric!" Spongebob said as they slid down the tree and Squidward who had recovered ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine." said Raina panted.

"Don't scare us like that." Sandy said. Raina crawled towards a tree and Cedric followed before safely hugging her.

Suddenly, Cedric heard a growling sound Raina's friends trembled with fear.

A thought occurred to Raina as she said, "Cedric, what about the K.R.O.U.S's?"

"Killer Rabbit of Unusual Size?" asked Cedric. "That's ridiculous. I don't think they exist."

"Yeah." Spongebob said, waving a hand, "Because...killer bunnies. That's just silly."

"Laugh all you want, Spongebob, but they are real and they are no ordinary rabbits, either. They are the most foul, cruel and bad tempred rodents you ever laid your eyes on." Squidward warned him, traumatized by the experience he just had.

"What do they do? Nibble your bum?" asked Patrick.

Just then Sandy saw something and said, "Cedric, look out!" In a flash, a killer rabit leapt at him with a growl knocking him over. Cedric tried to fight the wolf off, but couldn't as the killer rabbit sank his fangs into Cedric's arm, making him scream in pain.

"Geez Louise!" Iru screamed.

"I warned you." Squidward said.

"I think I soiled myself." Spongebob said, trembling in fright.

"Me too." Patrick agreed.

"I warned you, but did you listen to me? Oh no, you knew it all, didn't you? Oh, it's just a harmless little bunny isn't it?" Squidward said as Cedric punched the rabbit off of him

"Calm down, Squidward. We gotta help Cedric." Sandy said.

"You're right, Sandy. Let's help Cedric." said Spongebob. "CHARGE!"

The rabbit jumped up and almost attacked them, but luckily, they used sticks and weapons to block him off. Unfortunately, the rabbit lept onto Cedric again, just as he got his sword and Cedric flipped him over. The killer rabbit then changed targets and charged toward Raina.

"CEDRIC!" Raina screamed.

Aardvark, Utau, Iru, Eru, Charlie, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick noticed that it was gonna go for Raina and gasped.

Cedric quickly abandoned his sword and grabbed the killer rabbit, trying to keep it away from Raina. Thinking fast, Raina quickly grabbed a branch and began to club the killer rabbit with it. The killer rabbit yanked at the hem of her dress, knocking her over. As Aardvark helped Raina up, Cedric pushed the killer rabbit drawing it away from Raina, as the killer rabbit sank its fangs into Cedric's houlder, making him scream in pain again. Suddenly, Spongebob noticed the fire spurt and got an idea.

"Cedric, roll it over to the fire spout!" Spongebob said.

Cedric noticed and smiled. He quickly rolled the killer rabbit over before the spurt of flame hit it, allowing Cedric to roll away from it and grab his sword.

As Cedric stodd up, the killer rabbit loomed over to him and an exhausted Cedric stabbed it three times before the killer rabbit fell to the ground dead.

Cedric and Raina looked at each other in relief.

"That was close." said Utau.

"Yeah. We could've used the Holy Hand Grenade, but we didn't have it at this moment." said Patrick. Everyone else glared at him. "What?"

* * *

Moments later, Cedric, Raina, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Aardvark, Utau, Iru and Eru were out of the Fire Swamp and near a beach.

"We did it." Raina said.

"There," Cedric smiled. "Was that so terrible?"

"No." Sandy said. "It turned out to be one grand toad hopping adventure of a lifetime!"

"Yeah. Who knew rabbits could be killers too?" Eru shrugged.

Cedric and Raina smiled at each other and before they could kiss, Squidward noticed a familiar prince and his troupe.

"Oh no. here comes Prince Squilliam." Squidward scoffed as Squilliam and his troupe appeared and surrounded them.

"Hey, Squiddy. Long time no see." Squilliam said to Squidward making him growl. He then told Cedric, "Surrender."

"You mean you wish to surrender to me?" asked Cedric. "Fair enough. I accept."

"I give you full marks for bravery," Squilliam said. "Don't make yourself a fool."

"Ah, but how will you capture us?" asked Cedric. "We know the secrets of the Fire Swamp. We can live there happily for quite some time, so whenever you feel like dying, feel free to stop by."

"Yeah. In your face!" Utau said before she and the others noticed archers appear and aim at Cedric as Squilliam, "I tell you once again: surrender!"

"It will not happen." said Cedric as Raina looked worried, noticing more archers appear.

"For the last time-SURRENDER!" Squilliam yelled, drawing his sword.

"DEATH FIRST!" Cedric shouted.

"Will you promise not to hurt him?" Raina cried.

That however caught Squilliam by surprise. "What was that?" he asked.

Cedric looked just as surprised, if not more as he repeated the same question Squilliam asked, "What was that?"

"What was that?" asked Raina's friends.

"If we surrender and mi amigos, amigas and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?" asked Raina.

"May I live a thousand years and never hunt again." replied Squilliam.

"He is a sailor on the Dread Pirate ship." Raina told Squilliam as Cedric looked at her in disbelief, "Promise to return him to his ship."

"I swear it will be done." said Squiliam. However, once Raina turned to Cedric, Squilliam whispered aside to Slade. "Once we're-out of sight, take him back to Ingary and throw him in the Pit of Shame."

Slade smirked as he echoed what Squilliam said to Raina. "I swear it will be done."

"I thought you were dead once, Cedric." Raina told Cedric, explaining why she had done what she had. "And it almost killed me. I couldn't bear it if you died again, not when can I sve you."

Cedric could only watch in dismay as Squilliam put Raina on his horse as his troupe put her friends on their horses and they galloped off. The leftover soldiers led Cedric over to Salde who was holding a heavy sword.

"Come sir." said Slade to Cedric. "We must get you to your ship."

"We are men of action." Cedric replied, seeing through Slade's lie. "Lies do not become us."

"Well spoken, sir." said Slade. Just then as Cedric was handcuffed, he notice through his mask his face was scared. "What are you looking at?" Slade asked.

"You have a scarred face." said Cedric. "Some man was looking for you."

In response to that, Slade clubbed Cedric hard on the head with the handle of his sword, knocking him out.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

Dang that took so long. Anyways, the next chapter is where as I get a nightmare about my married life with Squilliam(sticks out tongue and points at it), my friends discover the true reason why Squilliam wants to marry me and, I repeat, and we go to the Pit of Shame where Cedric is held hostage.


	10. Chapter 9: The Pit of Shame

Here is the chapter where Cedric and I have our problems.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Pit of Shame**

Later we see a small robot named Killgore entering some sort of hideout, carrying a tray of food and drink. He approached the unconcious Cedric, set the tray down, took a washcloth and some water and began dabbing the wound on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric however, came around.

"Where am I?" Cedric asked.

"The Pit of Shame." Kilgore said in a weird voice. "Don't even think-" Suddenly, he coughed and cleared his throat and said in a normal voice, "Sorry about that. Anyways, don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick. And don't even dream of being rescued either. The only way in is secret. And only the prince, Slade and I know how to get in and out."

"So I'm here till I die?" asked Cedric.

"Until they kill you, yep." said Kilgore as he continued working.

"Then why heal me?" Cedric asked in confusion.

"The prince and Slade always insist on everyone being healthy before they're broken." Kilgore told him.

"So, it'll be torture." said Cedric and Kilgore nodded. "I can take torture." Kilgore shook his head. "You don't believe me?" asked Cedric.

"Well, you survived the Doom Swamp." said Kilgore. "You must be very brave, but nobody withstands the machine."

At this, Cedric looked concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Raina sadly walked through the corrider, looking slightly ill as Squilliam and Slade.

Squilliam noticed the look on her face and said, "She's been like that ever since the Fire Swamp. It's my father's failing health that's upsetting her.

Slade seems to know otherwise as he said, "Of course.

* * *

"_The king died that very night, and before the following dawn and much to her friends, Starfire and Merida's horror, Raina and Squilliam were married." _Pappy narrated.

The next day in the square outside the castle was packed, as everyone in Ingary had come to hear Squilliam's announcement though Merida and Starfire didn't like it.

"_And then at noon, she met her subjects again. This time...as their queen."_

"My uncle's final words were..." Squilliam said.

"_Hold it, hold it, Pappy." _Timmy's voice said.

* * *

"You read that wrong." Timmy told Pappy. "She doesn't marry Squilliam, she marries Cedric. I'm just sure of it! I mean after all, Cedric did for her, if she doesn't marry him, it's not fair."

"Well, who says life is fair?" asked Pappy. "Where is that written? Life isn't always fair."

"I'm telling you, you're messing up the story," said Timmy said. "Get it right."

"Do you want me to go on with this?" asked Pappy.

"Yes." Timmy replied.

"Alright then, no more interruptions." said Pappy, before he opened the book back up and resumed reading, "'At noon, she met her subjects again. This time as their queen.'"

* * *

"My uncle's final words were 'love her as I loved her and there will be joy,'" said Squilliam. "I present ot you your queen. Queen Raina!"

The crowd and Raina's friends bowed as Raina entered, dressed in royal clothes and wearing a gown Queen Elizabeth I would be proud of. Just then...

"Boo! Boo! Boo!"

Puzzled, Raina looked around before she saw an old crone with grey hair, a big pointy nose, and a black cloak. This was the Witch and she was booing at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Raina asked her.

"Because you had love in your hands and you gave it up!" the Witch replied.

"But they would've killed Cedric if I hadn't done it!" Raina protested.

"Your true love lives." The Witch said, "And you marry another! True love saved her from the Fire Swamp and she treated it like garbage! And that's what she is, the queen of refuse! So bow down to her if you want. Bow to her. Bow to the queen of filth, the queen of putrescence" Raina just stood there, absolutely terrified, as the Witch advanced towards her saying, "Boo! Boo! Rubbish! Filth! Slime! Muck! Boo! Boo!"

* * *

Suddenly, Raina and her friends woke up in shock.

"What a hag!" Charlie gagged.

"Are you okay, Raina?" asked Sandy. "You're paler than a ghost on Halloween."

"I know. I gotta talk to Squilliam." Raina said as she realized what the nightmare was trying to tell her. She got up, put on a pink robe and hurried out of her room to Squilliam's.

_"It was ten days till the wedding. The king was still alive, but Raina's nightmares were growing steadily worse."_ Pappy narrated.

_"See? Didn't I tell you she'd never marry that Squilliam?"_ Timmy asked.

_"Yes, you're very smart. Now shut up!"_ Pappy said.

Upon arriving in Squilliam's room, Raina said to him, "It's come to this: I love Cedric. I always have. And I now know I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, believe me when I say I'll be dead by morning."

Squilliam looked completely stunned, before he said, "I could never cause you grief. Consider our wedding off." he turned to Slade and said, "You returned this Cedric Diggory to his ship?"

"Yes." Slade lied.

"Then we will simply alert him." Squilliam said. He then asked Raina, "Now are you certain he still wants you? Afer all he did leave yo uin the Fire Swamp. No tto mention that Pirates are known not to be a man of their words."

"Cedric will always come for me." Raina said.

"I suggest a deal, my little senorita." said Squilliam. "You write four copies of a letter. I'll send my forr fastest ships. One in each direction. The Dread Pirate Roberts is always close to Ingary this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If Cedric wants you, you have my blessing. If not...at least consider me as an alternative to suicide. Are we agreed?"

"Si." Raina nodded sadly.

Merida and Starfire noticed this and gasped.

* * *

Later, Squidward, Patrick, Spongebob, Charlie and Aardvark are in a tree as Squidward was looking throught the binoculars.

"Why are we in the tree?" Charlie asked.

"I do not trust that Squilliam Fancyson. First he ruined my life, then he forces Raina to marry him and now I bet he's gona kill Cedric." Squidward said. "I can't take it from him."

"Why aren't the girls with us?" Charlie asked.

"Squilliam assigned Sandy, Utau and the charas to be the bridesmaids for the wedding." Spongebob said.

"Oh. Maybe I'll come for cake." said Patrick. The rest of the boys glared at him until they notice Squilliam and Slade walking through a grove of knotted trees.

"Your princess is really a winning creature." said Slade to Squilliam, "A little naïve, perhaps, but her appeal is undeniable."

"Oh, I know," Squilliam said. "The people are quite taken with her. It's odd, but when I hired Hamegg to have her murdered on our engagement day, I thought it was clever. But it'll be all the more moving when I strangle her on our wedding night. Once Toon Guilder is blamed, the nation will be truly outraged. They'll demand we go to war."

Slade smirked befor eh turned to a tree and said, "Alright now, where is that secret knot? It's always impossible to find." but then he said "Aha!" when he found the knot and passage in the tree appeared. He turned to Squilliam and said, "Squilliam...are you coming down? Cedric has his strength back, I'm going to test him on the Machine tonight."

"Slade..." Squilliam said. "You know how much I love to see your work, but I have my country's 500th anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder and Toon Guilder to frame for it. I'm swamped."

"Get some rest." advised Slade. "If you haven't got your health, you haven't got anything." And with that Slade went into the pit, unaware that Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward heard everything.

"I knew I didn't trust him." Squidward said. "Come on, we gotta find and help Cedric." He and the others slid from the tree and went to searching.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Slade starts up the machine for Cedric to take half of his life. Not good. Also, the next chapter is a bonus song from Les Miserables as we all prepare for that forbidden day. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: The MachineOne Day More

Here's the chapter where Slade starts up the machine.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Machine/One Day More**

Moments later, Kilgore wheeled the table Cedric was lying on over some sort of machine as Slade stood near a desk.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Slade said as Kilgore began to attack suction cups to Cedric. "It took me half-a-lifetime to invent it. I'm sure you've discovered my deep and abiding interest in pain. At present, I'm writing the definitive work on the subject. So I want you to be completely honest with me about how the Machien makes you feel. This being our first try, I'll use the lowest setting."

A flood gate opened and water poured through the chute, turning the wheel and starting the Machine. Cedric suddenly started to twitch spastically and yelp in pain.

Slade turned the Machine off and said, as Cedric continued to twitch spastically, "As you know, the concept of the suction pump is centeries old. So really, that's all that is. Except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life. I've just sucked one year of your life away. One day, I think I might go as high as five, but I don't know what that would do to you. So let's just go with what we have. What did this do to you? Tell me. And remember this is for psterity, so be honest. How do you feel?" Cedric started to cry and Slde smirked, before taking notes as he said, "Interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile, Squilliam was busy examining some papers when a bulky Arabian man with black hair covered by a turban, black goatee, a black vest, tan pants, golden Arabian shoes named Razoul came in. Squilliam didn't notice him until Razoul cleared his throat.

"Razoul." said Squilliam.

"Sire." Razoul answered.

Squilliam gestured for him t come over, which he did, and said, "As chief enforcer of Ingary, I trust you with this secret: killers from Toon Guilder are infilterating the Thieves Forest and plan to murder my wife on our wedding night."

"That's weird." Razoul said. "The guards haven't heard anything."

"Any word from Cedric?"

Squilliam and Razoul turned to see Raina with Sandy, Utau, Eru, Iru, Starfire and Merida in the doorway before Squilliam lied, "Too soon, Raina darling. Patience."

"If I've said this once, I'll say it again." Raina said. "He will come for me."

"Yeah, Cousin" said Starfire.

"Of course." Squilliam said. Once Raina, Utau, Eru, Iru and Sandy left the room, Merida and Starfire overheard the conversation from a wall. Squilliam and Razoul went back to talking, "She will not be murdered. On the day o fht ewedding, I want the Thieves' Forest emptied and every inhabitant arrested."

"Many of the thieves will resist." pointed Razoul. "My men will be inadequate."

"Form a brute squad, if you have to," said Squilliam, "I want the Thieves' forest emptied before I wed."

"It's not gonna be easy." said Razoul.

"You try ruling the world sometime." said Squilliam.

"Oh, Great Scot! We gotta find the boys." said Merida.

"Yes, but your brothers will find out about this." Starfire said. "Just tell them they can have your deserts for a year."

"Got it." said Merida.

* * *

In Raina's room, she opened the window sadly and looked out as Sandy, Utau, Eru and Iru watched her.

"_Oh Pappy, another musical number?" _Timmy's voice asked.

"_Yes. So quiet now." _said Pappy.

Utau then sang sadly.

Utau: _** One day more**_

_**Another day, another destiny**_

_**This neverending road to calvary**_

_**We seem to know Squilliam's crime**_

_**Will surely come a second time **_

_**One day more**_

Then Raina and Cedric(from the Pit of Shame) joined in along in the singing.

Raina and Cedric: _**I did not live until today**_

_**How can I live when we are parted?**_

Merida and Starfire took two cloaks and covered themselves as they climbed up the wall of the palace.

Sandy: _**One day more**_

Raina and Cedric: _**Tomorrow you'll be worlds away**_

_**And yet with you, my world has started**_

Starfire:_** One more day on her own**_

Cedric and Raina:_** Will we ever meet again?**_

Merida:_** One more day with Raina crying**_

Cedric and Raina:_** I was born to be with you**_

Starfire: _**What a life she might've known**_

Cedric and Raina:_** And I swear I will be true**_

Merida and Starfire: _** But Raina will never see him there**_

* * *

In the woods, Squidward, Spongebob, Aardvark, Patrick and Charlie had heard from the grapevine that Hookhand and Robin are there. Now all they could do is find them and have them start a way to storm the castle.

Squidward: _**One more day before the storm**_

Patrick: _**Should we follow where you go?**_

Squidward: _**At the barricades of freedom**_

Spongebob: _**Should we join our brothers there?**_

Squidward: _**When our ranks begin to form**_

Charlie: _**Should we stay or do we dare?**_

Squidward(putting out his tenticle):**_ Will you take your place with me?_**

The boys put their hands on Squidward's tenticle.

Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, Charlie, and Aardvark: _**The time is now, the day is here**_

_**One day more!**_

* * *

Razoul was preparing to evacuating the town.

Razoul: _**One more day til the wedding**_

_**We will nip it in the bud!**_

_**We will handle these peasants**_

_**They will wet themselves with blood**_

Sandy and Utau(from the castle): _**One day more**_

* * *

Squilliam was preparing his tux for the wedding.

Squilliam: _**Watch them run amuck**_

_**Catch them as they fall**_

_**Never know their luck**_

_**When there's a free for all**_

_**Here a little dip**_

_**Here a little touch**_

_**Most of them are goners**_

_**So they won't miss much!**_

* * *

In the forest, Merida and Starfire had found Squidward's posse and then exlained everything before deciding to join them.

Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, Charlie and Aardvark:_** One day to a new beginning**_

Merida and Starfire:_** Raise the flag of freedom high!**_

Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, Charlie and Aardvark:_** Every man will be a king!**_

Merida and Starfire:_**Every man will be a king!**_

Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, Charlie and Aardvark:_** There's a new world to be won**_

Merida and Starfire:_** There's a new world to be won**_

All: _**Do you hear the people sing?**_

Merida: _** Our place is here **_

_**We fight with you!**_

They then sing in overlap before coming together. As this is happening, Cedric and Raina looked at the moon, her friends watched, the boys and princesses ran to find Robin and Hookhand.

Sandy: _**One day more!**_

Cedric and Raina: _**I did not live until today**_

Iru and Eru: _**One more day all on her own**_

Cedric and Raina:_** How can I live when we are parted?**_

Razoul(overlapping): _**We will evacuate thse people**_

_**We will know wherever they go**_

_**We will learn their little secrets**_

_**We will know thigns they know**_

Utau: _** One day more!**_

Cedric and Raina: _** Tomorrow you'll be worlds away**_

Starfire: _**What a life we might have known**_

Cedric and Raina: _** And yet with you my world has started**_

Razoul(overlapping):_** One more day to revolution**_

_**We will nip it in the bud**_

_**We'll be ready for these pesants**_

Squilliam(overlapping): _** Watch them run amuck**_

_**Catch them as they fall**_

_**Never knew your luck**_

_**When there's a free-for-all**_

Merida and Starfire:_** Tomorrow we'll be far away**_

_**Tomorrow is the judgement day**_

All: _**Tomorrow we'll discover**_

_**What Our God in Heaven has in store**_

_**One more dawn**_

_**One more day**_

_**One day more!**_

As Raina looked up at the moon, a tear fell down her cheek as her friends watched.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Razoul carried out Squilliam's orders. He was standing on a moving wagon, watching as his guards rounded up the criminals.

_"The day of the wedding arrived. The brute squad had their hands full carrying out Squilliam's orders."_ Pappy said.

A guard ran up to Razoul who asked, "Is everybody out?"

"Almost everyone." the guard replied. "However there's a superhero giving us trouble."

"Well, you give them some trouble." said Razoul before saying to the driver. "Go."

* * *

Outside a hut, Robin was sitting against a hut, holding his sword in one hand and an empty bottle of soda in the other, looking drunk out of mind.

"I am waiting for you, Hamegg," Robin said as he hiccuped. "You told me to go back to the (hiccup) beginning(hiccup) and I have. This is where I am(hiccup) and this is where I will(hiccup) stay. I will not be(hiccup) moved! Hiccup!"

"Hey you!" the guard said to Robin.

"I'm not budging." said Robin. "So keep your 'hey you.'"

"But the prince gave orders." said the guard.

Despite his drunken state, Robin sprang to his feet and swung dangerously at the guard, before saying, "Yes and so did Hamegg! When a job went wrong, you went back to the beginning. So it's the beginning, and I'm staying until Hamegg comes."

"Hey, brute, come here!" The guard called to someone.

"I...am waiting...for Hamegg...you big weenie!" said Robin, slumping back against the he hut.

"You surely are a meanie." said a voice as someone helped him back up.

Robin looked puzzled until he examined the hand that grabbed him along with a familiar posse. He looked up and saw Hookhand along with Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Merida and Starfire.

"It's you." said Robin in amazement.

"True." said Hookhand.

He then noticed Starfire and Merida and said, "And who are you?"

"I am Merida and this is my cousin Starfire." said Merida as Starfire bowed.

"Look out!" Starfire cried and just before the guard could club Robin to kingdom come, Hookhand knocked him out with his hook.

Hookhand examined Robin as he said, "You don't look so good." Robin let out a blast of air of response as Hookhand and the others wrinkled their noses as he said, "You don't smell good so either."

"Perhaps not." said Robin. "I feel just fine."

"No you're not, Robin. You're drunk as a skunk!" Squidward said. "We gotta get you sober and fast!"

"You need a bath. That's for sure." Spongebob said.

"You won't need help, do you?" Starfire asked.

Hookhand set Robin down and Robin plopped to the ground.

"He needs help." Aardvark and Squidward answered.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter is where after I finally stand up to Squilliam and call him a coward, he lifts the machine taking Cedric's life. (me make sad face :( ) What will my friends, Starfire, Merida, Robin and Hookhand do? Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: Cedric's Dead?

Here's the next chapter of in which Squilliam 'kills' mi amore. :(

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cedric's Dead?  
**

Inside an empty alehouse, Hookhand, Aardvark, Charlie, Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick and Merida began to feed Robin some stew as Starfire watched in concern.

"_Hookhand and Robin were reunited. As Raina's friends, Merida, Starfire and Hoohand nursed their inebriated friend back to health, Hookhand told Robin of Hamegg's death and the existance of Slade, the scar-faced man. Considering Robin's lifelong search, he handled the news surprisingly well." _Pappy narrated.

After Hookhand told him about Slade, Robin smiled and fainted again, this time into his stew.

* * *

"Oh dear." Starfire smacked her head.

"Wake up!" Merida said a moment while as she dipped Robin in one tub of water that is hot while Aardvark dipped him in another that is cold. They do this repetively.

_"Aardvark, Charlie, Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, Merida, Starfire and Hookhand took great care of reviving Robin."_ Pappy narrated.

Finally snapping out of it, Robin staggared away and yelled, "That's enough! That's enough!" he then asked, "Where is this Slade so I may kill him?"

"He's with the prince in the castle." Hookhand answered. "but the castle gate is guarded by thirty men."

Robin groaned and kicked a table before he said, "How many could you handel."

"I don't think more than ten." answered Hookhand.

"I could only handle a couple of them." Charlie said.

"If I can help, Merida could knock them all down. After all she did study archery for years." said Starfire. "For me, I could handle a couple of those guards."

After Robin did the math on his finger and said, "That leaves 10 for me. Even at my best, I can never defeat that many." Robin sighed and sat on a chair as he asaid, "I need Hamegg to plan. I have no gift for strategy."

"But Hamegg's dead." Hookhand pointed out.

After a moment of thinking, Robin got an idea, "No, not Hamegg. I need the man in black."

"What?" asked Starfire.

"You mean Cedric Diggory?" asked Patrick.

"Cedric, that's his name." said Robin.

"Why would on earth would you need him. Squilliam's got him locked in the Pit of Shame." Merida said.

"Yes, but he bested Hookhand with strength, your greatness." said Robin. "And he bested me with steel. He must have outthought Hamegg and a man who can do that can plan my castle's onslaught any day!" He sprang to his feet and headed to the door, saying, "Come, Starfire, you guys! Let's go!"

As he headed out the door, Hookhand, Raina's friends, Starfire and Merida asked, "Where?"

"To find Cedric Diggory aka The Man in Black, of course!" said Robin.

"But you don't know were he is and neither do we, for that matter." Aardvark said.

"Don't bother me with trifles now, Aardvark." siad Robin. "After 6 years at last, my mentor's soul will be at peace!" Then he added with a crazy grin. "There will be blood tonight!"

With that, he headed out of the hut.

* * *

Back at the castle, Squilliam was busy sharpening a dagger against a rock when Razoul came in and bowed.

"Rise and report.' Squiliam said.

"The Thieves' Forest is emptied." Razoul said. "38 men guard at the castle."

"Double it." said Squillam, "My princess must be safe."

"The gate only has one key." answered Razoul as he carried a key on a chain. "And I carry it."

Just then, Raina came in.

"Ah, my dulcet darling." Squilliam said, getting up from his desk, walking over to Raina and taking her hands in his. "Tonight we marry. Tomorro morning, your men will escort us to Ingary Channel where every ship in my armada waits to accompany us on our honeymoon."

"Every ship but the four fastest, you mean." Raina said. Squilliam gave her a confused look, until Raina said, "Every ship, but the four you sent."

"Yes, yes, of course."said Squilliam. "Naturally not those four."

Razoul bowed to them before leaving.

Raina looked at Squilliam suspiciously as she said, "You never sent those ships, did you? Don't bother lying to me. It doesn't matter. Cedric will come for me anyways."

"You're a silly girl." replied Squilliam before turning and walking back to his deask.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am a silly girl," snapped Raina. "For not having realized sooner rather than later that you were nothing, but a coward with a heart full of fear!"

At this, Squilliam glared at her and warned her, "I would not say such things if I were you."

"Why not?" asked Raina. "You can't hurt me. Cedric and I are joined by the bonds of love. And you can't track that. Not a thousand bloodhounds. And you can't even break it. Not with a thousand swords." Then she added viciously. "And when I say you're a cowards, I mean you are a coward, because you're the slimiest weakling to ever crawl the earth! Tu la monsturo(You're a monster!)!"

Squilliam grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her out as he said, "I would not say such things if I were you!"

He threw Raina into her room where Sandy, Utau and the charas were.

"Solto a mi(Let me out)!" Raina screamed as Squilliam locked the door and ran off.

* * *

Back in the Pit of Shame, Slade was busy taking some notes while Cedric was still hooked up to the Machine when Squilliam went down and approached Cedric.

"You truly love each other." said Squilliam to Cedric. "And so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in a century has that chance, no matter what those fairy tales say. And I think no matter ever suffer as greatly as you will."

With that, Squilliam turned ont eh machine and turned up the lever to 50 with a sign beside it that said 'ARE YOU NUTS?'

"Wait, not to 50!" shouted Slade, but it was far too late as the machine turned on and Cedric began to scream a death scream so loud that it was heard all over the kingdom of Ingary.

* * *

Heck, it was loud enough for all of Ingary to hear, including Razoul and the guards, and Raina, Sandy, Utau, Iru and Eru who looked concerned, as well as Robin, Hookhand, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Merida and Starfire and the townspeople.

"Guys," Robin instanly said. "Do you hear that? That is the sound of ultimate suffering. My heart made that sound when Slade slaughtered my mentor. The man in black makes it now."

"Cedric?" Hookhand asked.

"His true love is marrying another tonight." Robin told him. "Who else has the cause for ultimate suffering?" Realizing they had to hurry, Robin began trying to shove through the crowd, as he said, "Excuse me, parodon me, make way, coming through. It's important!" When didn't work, Robin said, "Hookhand?"

"_**EVERYBODY MOVE!"**_ bellowed Hookhand.

The crowd didn't need a secret invite, as they parted like the Red Sea allowing Robin, Starfire, Merida, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick to make their way through.

* * *

Back in the forest, Kilgore was pushing a wheelbarrow to the tree, but he was suddenly stopped by Robin, pointing his sword at his chest.

"Listen, pintsize, you have twenty seconds to tell me where Cedric Diggory is." said Robin. When Kilgore didn't respond, Robin aske, "You get there from this grove, don't you?" When Kilgore still din't respond, Robin said, "Hookhand, jog his memory."

Hookhand bonked Kilgore on the head with his hook, unfortunately knocking him out.

"Sorry, Robin." said Hookhand.

"You don't mean to jog him that hard." said Spongebob. Just then they noticed Robin kneeling on the ground, praying.

"Bruce," he said, "I have failed your for 6 years. Now our misery can finally come to an end. Somwhere...somwhere close close by is a man who can help us. I cannot find him alone. I need you. I need you to guide my sword. Please." He rose, eyes closed and began to walk through the clearing,s aying, "Guide my sword."

As Hookhand, Merida, Starfire, Aaardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward watched, Robin walked over to a tree, before his sword struck it, but nothing happened.

"Are you crazy?" asked Squidward. "How is that going to-"

Robin shushed him and tried again. They all groaned in despair and slumped against the tree, accidentally pushign the hidden knot in the process, which opened up the secret passage into the tree.

Seconds later, they all found Cedric's motionless body on the table by the Machine and Merida listened for a heartbeat.

"No." she said.

When there was none, she turned to Hookhand, Robin, Starfire, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick and said grimly, "He's dead."

* * *

End of Chapter 11

The next chapter is where Cedric is revived by a certain boy genius and his Digimon tamer wife. Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Miracle Jack Spicer

Here is the next chapter where my friends and new friends go to Miracle Jack Spicer for help.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Miracle Jack Spicer**

When we last left off...

"He's dead."

Robin stood there in shock, unable to believe what Merida told him, before he said in despair, "It's just is not fair."

_"Grandpa, Grandpa, wait!"_ Timmy said.

* * *

A bewildered Timmy said, "Wait. What did Merida mean, 'He's dead?' I mean, he didn't mean dead." Pappy said nothing, before Timmy said, "Cedric's only faking, right?"

"You want me to read this or not?" asked Pappy.

"Who gets Squilliam?" Timmy asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Pappy.

"I mean who kills Squilliam Fancyson?" asked Timmy. "At the end, somebody's got to do it. Is it Robin? Who?"

"Nobody," Pappy told him. "Nobody kills him. He lives."

"You mean he wins?" said Timmy in disbelief. "What did you read me this thing for?"

"You know, you've been very sick." said Pappy "And you're taking this story very seriously. Maybe we oughtta stop."

He closed the book and started to get up, but Timmy stopped him and said, "No, I'm okay. I'm okay. Sit down. I'm alright."

"Okay." said Pappy, sitting down and opening the book. "Alright now. Let's see. Where were we? Oh yes. The Pit of Shame."

* * *

"Oh dear." Starfire said.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Aardvark said.

"Well, the Graysons have never taken defeat easily. Come along, Hookhand, bring the body." Robin said as he began to leave.

"The body?"

"Have you have any money?" asked Robin.

"I have a little." said Hookhand.

"I only have like 7 dollars." Spongebob said as he took out the said money out of his pocket.

"I just hope it's enough to buy a miracle, that's all." said Starfire.

* * *

Moments later, outside a hut, Merida knocked on the door repeatively.

"Jack! Jack! It's us, Merida..." Merida said.

"And Starfire." said Starfire.

"Merida? Starfire?" A small window opened in the door revealing a teenager with pale skin, red hair, goggles and black robe. This was Jack Spicer. "Dang, you girls sure have grown up since the last time I saw ya. What do your friends want?"

"Are you the Miracle Jack Spicer who used to work for King Fergus all these years?" asked Robin.

Jack groaned, "Fergus' stinking adopted nephew fired me after one of my experiments backfired and he ended in his birthday suit and thank you all so much for bringing up such a painful subject. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice papercut and pour lemon juice on it? We're closed!" He closed the door.

"I'm not giving up now." Robin said. "Hooky, break down the door!"

Hookhand knocked on the door again.

"Beat it or I'll call the brute squad!" Jack said, opening the window again.

"I''m on the brute squad." said Hookhand.

Jack looked at Hookhand, "You're on the brute squad?"

"Look, Mr. Spicer, we need a miracle and it's very important." said Robin.

"First off, just call me Jack. Secondly, I'm retired. Besides why do you want somebody Fergus' stinking adoptive nephew fired. I might kill whoever you want to make the miracle."

"But he's already dead." Robin said.

"He is, huh? Well bring him inside." said Jack, interested.

* * *

After Hookhand carried Cedric's motionless body in and set him down on a table. Jack lifted up Cedric's hand and let it drop.

"i've seen worse." said Jack before he began studying Cedric.

"Jack. Jack." Aardvark said.

"Yes." Jack said.

"We're in a big hurry." said Starfire.

"Don't rush me, Star." replied Jack. "You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles. You got money?"

"72." Spongebob said.

"Sheesh!" said Jack. "I never worked for so little, except one, and tha twas a very noble cause."

"But this is noble, sir." said Robin, gesturing to Cedric. "His girlfriend is crippled and her children, they are on the brink of starvation like those poor kids in the Grave of the Fireflies."

"Well, aren't you a bad liar?" asked Jack, giving Robin a look.

"Alright." Robin said as he blushed when Starfire looked at him. "I need him to avenge my father who was murdered 6 years ago."

"Your first story was better." said Jack, before he looked around. "Where that bellows?" Finally he found it. "He probably owes you money, huh? Well, I'll ask him."

"But he's dead." Merida said.

"Yeah, he can't talk." said Robin.

"Well, look who knows so much." said Jack, grabbing the bellows. "Your friend here is mostly dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Please open his mouth." Robin did that and Jack inserted the bellows into Cedric's mouth and began pumping.

"What's the difference?" asked Charlie.

"The difference is that mostly dead is slightly alive." explained Jack. "But all dead...well, with all dead, you can only do one thing."

"Which is?" Squidward asked.

Jack stopped pumping and told him, "Go through his clothes and look for loose change." He put the bellows away and yelled at Cedric, "Hey! Hello in there! Hey! What's so important? What you got here that's worth living for?"

He pressed lightly on Cedric's chest lightly and Cedric answered weakly, "True...love..."

"True love." Spongebob said.

"Yeah." Patrick. "True love."

"You heard him, didn't you, Jack? You can't ask for a more noble cause than that." Squidward said.

"Ah, true love is the greatest thing in the world." said Jack. "Except for a nice BLT, a bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich, where the bacon I snice and crunchy and tomato is ripe. They're so perky. I love that. But that's not what he said. He distanctly said 'to blave'. And as we all know, 'to blave' means 'to bluff.' So you're probably playing cards and he cheated-"

"Jack Spicer, you liar!" shouted a voice. The voice belonged to a teenage girl with vermillion hair in a spiky bun, a white shirt with teal sleeves, blue pants and sneakers. Her name was Rika Nonoka-Spicer, Jack's wife.

"Get back, witch!" Jack said.

"I'm not a witch, I'm your wife!" said Rika. "but now, after what you just said, I'm not even sure I want to be that anymore!"

"You've never had it so good." said Jack.

"'True love' he said, Jack," Rika said. "'True love!' You heard him and know it!"

"Don't say another word, Rika!" Jack said.

"He's afraid." Rika explained to Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Merida, Starfire, Robin and Hookhand. "Ever since Prince Squilliam fired him, his confidence is shattered."

"Rika, why'd you say hi s name?" asked Jack. "You promised me you would never say that name!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" asked Rika. "Squlliam." She then began to chase him around the table saying, "Squilliam,, Squilliam. Oooooh. Squilliam!"

Jack clapped his hands over his ears, saying, "I'm not listening!"

"That man on the table is dying." Rika said, "And you won't even say why you won't help!"

"Nobody's hearing anything." said Jack.

"Squilliam! Squilliam, Squilliam!" Rika said.

"Look," Robin said, "This is Raina's true love. If you heal him, he can stop Squilliam's wedding!"

That caught Jack's attention and he said to Rika, "Quiet!" before turning to Robin and said, "Wait. Wait. You're saying if I make him better, Squilliam will suffer?"

"Humiliations to the max." said Robin.

"Yeah, he'll suffer so bad that his ears will bleed." Squidward said with a smirk.

Jack chuckled as he ran to get his goggles as he said, "hi-diddle-lick-day-lee-shy! That's a noble cause. Give me the 72 and you got yourself a deal!"

* * *

Moments later, Rika was applying some chocolate to the pill.

"That's a miracle pill?" Aardvark asked.

"It looks more a chocolate Rasinette." Patrick said, drooling.

"The chocolate coating makes it go down easier." said Rika. "But you have to wait fifteen minutes for full power. And you shouldn't go swimming after, for at least, what?"

"An hour." Jack told her.

"Yeah, an hour." Rika said.

"A good hour." Jack told Robin, handing the pill to him.

"Thanks for everything." said Merida.

"No problem." said Jack.

As Robin, Hookhand carrying Cedric, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Starfire and Merida left.

"Thank you!" Starfire called as Jack and Rika waved goodbye as Rika called out. "Bye-bye boys and girls."

"Have fun storming the castle." called Jack.

However once the ten were out of earshot, Rika asked Jack, "Think it'll work?"

"It'll take a miracle." said Jack before he and Rika plastered fake s miles on their faces and said, "Bye!"

* * *

End of Chapter 12

The next chapter is where Cedric revives after being fed the magic pill and think of a plan on how to storm the castle and get me, Sandy, Utau and Eru and Iru out. Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 13: The Invasion Begins

Here is the next chapter where Cedric is revived(Happy squeal)

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Invasion Begins**

Moments later, Robin, Hookhand, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Merida and Starfire arrived on top of the castle wall with Cedric to scope out the area. Hookhand quickly took a look.

"Guys, there's more than thirty." Hookhand said after noticing more than thirty guards at the castle gate.

"Oh shoot!" said Charlie.

"What's the difference?" asked Robin before he gestured to the half-dead Cedric. "We got him." Then he said to Hookhand, Starfire, Merida, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick, "Help m here." After puttign Cedric in a sittign position, Cedric said, "We'll have to force feed him."

"But we just left the house like 8 minutes ago." Merida said.

"Has it been fifteen minutes?" asked Spongebob.

"We can't wait, Spongebob," Robin said. "The wedding's in a half an hour and we mus strike in the hustle and bustle beforehand. Tilt his head back." Hookhand obeyed. "Open his mouth," Robin told Aardvark who obeyed.

Biting off part of the pill, Robin put the pill into Cedric's mouth and Patrick asked, "How long do we have to wait before the miracle works?"

Robin shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine, Patrick."

Just as he said that, Cedric's eyes opned up before he shouted, "I'LL BEAT YOU ALL APART!_** I'LL TAKE YOU ALL TOGETHER!" **_

Hookhand quickly covered Cedric's mouth and as Starfire said, "Robin, apparently it's not very long."

After uncovering Cedric's mouth, Cedric asked, "Why won't my arms move?"

"You've been mostly dead all day." Spongebob said.

"We had Jack Spicer make a pill to bring you back." Merida said.

"Guys, Spongebob, Patrick, Aardvark, Charlie, Squidward, you're here. And who are your friends?" Cedric said, "Are they enemies? Why am I on this wall? Where's Raina?"

"Let me explain." Robin said, but shook his head and said, "No, there's too much. I'll just sum it up for you. Raina is marrying Squilliam in less than an half an hour, so all we have to do is get in, stop that wedding, steal your girlfriend and her bridesmaids and make our escape after I kill Slade."

"Well, that certainly doesn't leave time for meetings and such." said Cedric as his finger begins to wiggle.

"Hey, Ced, your finger's wiggling!" Charlie smiled. "That's wonderful!"

"I guess you can say I've always been a quick healer." said Cedric before he asked Robin, "What are our liablilities?"

"There's only one working castle gate." Robin told him before Hookhand and Starfire lifted Cedric up to have a look, before setting him back down. "Which is guarded by 60 guards."

"And our assets?" asked Cedric.

"Your brains, my arching skills, Starfire's powers, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick's teamwork, and Robin's steel." said Merida.

Cedric gave Merida a look in disbelief, "That's it. Impossible! Give me a month to plan and I would have to come up with something but this..."

He shook his head.

"You just shook your head." Starfire said.

"Doesn't that make you happy?" Patrick asked, stupidly.

Cedric turned to Hookhand and said, "My brains, Merida's arching skills, Robin's steel, Charlie, Aardvark, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick's teamwork, Starfire's powers and your strength agains sixty guards and you think a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy? If only we had a wheelbarrow that would be something."

"Where did we put that wheelbarrow that puny robot had?" asked Robin.

"Over the robot. I think it crushed him too." Starfire giggled as Robin smirked.

"Then why didn't you list that under our assets in the first place?" asked Cedric. "Why I wouldn't give for a holocaust cloak."

Merida took off her cloak and gave it to Cedric, "Will this do? I had it for a while when I got it from Jack's."

"It fit so well, he let her keep it." Aardvark said.

"Alright, alright, come on." said Cecdric said. "Help me up." Hookhand obeyed as Cedric added, "I'll need a sword eventually."

"Why?" asked Robin as Cedric's head tilted foreward but was picked upright by Hookhand. "You can't even lift one, let alone your head."

"True, but that's hardly common knowledge, is it?" Cedric said before his head tilted backward, but was corrected again by Hookhand. "Thank you Hookhand. Now there may be problems when we get inside?"

Cedric's hat dropped again, but was picked up back by Starfire.

"Don't you have magic powers?" asked Patrick.

"The potion will take a while for Cedric's magic to return." Robin explained.

"How long will that take?" asked Spongebob in concern.

"One hour." said Robin.

"Are you kidding me?" Aardvark said in disbelief. "We have to stop the wedding before Raina says "I do.""

"I'll say." Robin said. "How do I find Slade? Once I do, how do I find you again? Once I find you again and how do you we escape."

"Don't pester him, Robin, the lad's had a long day." Merida said.

"Oh right. Sorry about that." apologized Robin.

As the ten crept along the wall, Hookhand said, "Robin."

"What?" asked Robin.

"I sure hope we win." said Hookhand.

"Yeah. I hope so too." Starfire said in concern. "Our cousin is not one to be picky. He's a coward nonetheless that's what it is."

* * *

Inside, Raina was sitting in front of a mirror, dressed in a wedding gown with long sleeves, a lavender corset and a shoulderless top as Utau and Sandy, now wearing purple dresses and Iru and Eru watched. Squilliam put a necklace around Raina's neck.

"You don't seem excited, my little muffin." Squilliam obsreved.

"Debo ser(Should I be)?" asked Raina.

"Brides often are, I'm told." Squilliam said.

"I don't marry tonight." Raina told him calmly as she got up, "My Cedric will save me."

"Can't you see the look on Raina's face, highness?" Utau said. "Raina does not want to marry you!"

Squilliam ignored her and said, "Bridesmaids, come!" Utau, Iru, Eru and Sandy sighed and they followed Squilliam out of the room.

"Boys, where are you?" Sandy asked.

* * *

End of Chapter 13

The next chapter is the wedding but thankfully Cedric and the gang have a plan to storm out of the castle and get into the castle where Robin finally has his duel with Slade. Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 14: Storming the Castle

Here is the chapter where the boys, Merida and Starfire storm the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Storming the Castle**

Later that night, Cedric, Robin, Starfire, Merida, Hookhand, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward peeked at the gate from there they were hiding, before they ducked down.

"Alright, we get in, get Raina, Utau, the charas, and Sandy out, fight off Squilliam and leave." Aardvark said.

"That's right. And I get back at Squilliam for all these years." Squidward chuckled. "He'll make a fool out of himself by daybreak."

"Let's do this." Starfire said as she held her hand. Robin hit hers, making her notice and blush. Then Merida, Hookhand, Aardvark, Charlie, Squidward, Spongebob and Patrick put their hands ontop of each other. Cedric did too, but with a little efford, before they shook hands.

* * *

Inside the chapel, as oragan music played, Squilliam and Raina were kneeling in front of the alter in front of a vicar who turned around revealing himself to be Elmer Fudd, former hunter. He gestured for Raina, Squilliam and everyone including Eru, Iru, Utau and Sandy present in the chapel to rise.

After clearing his throat, Elmer said, "Mawidge. Mawidge is what bwings us togevah today. Mawidge, the blessed awangement, that dweam wiffen a dweam."

"Where are Merida and Starfire?" asked Elinor.

* * *

Suddenly, Razoul could be heard yelling, "Hey, come on, men! Keep your ground! Keep it!"

Outside, a silhouette came floating towards Razoul and his men as Razoul shouted, "Stand your ground!"

The silhouette was actually Hookhand dressed up in the holocaust cloak standing in the wheelbarrow which Cedric, Aardvark, Squilliam, Charlie, Spongebob, Patrick, Merida, Starfire and Robin were pushing it

"**I am the Dread Pirate Roberts!" **Hookhand said. **"There will be no survivors!"**

"Now?" asked Robin.

"Not yet." Cedric tol dhim.

"As they continued pushign the wheelbarrow towards Razoul and his men, Hookhand said, **"My men are here and I am here, but soon you will be not here!"**

"Now?" asked Robin.

Cedric nodded, saying, "Light him."

"Way ahead of you." Aardvark took a match, lit it up and set it on the candle to make the cloak go on fire while Starfire used her powers for good measure.

"I hope this works." Starfire said.

"I know." Robin said.

"**The Dread Pirate Roberts takes no survivors!" **Hookhand bellowed as Razoul's guards trembled, **"All your worst nightmares are about to come true!"**

* * *

Back inside the chapel, Elmer went on, "Then wuv, twue wuv, wiw fowwow you fowevuh."

"When will he ever get his R's right?" Iru groaned.

Squilliam turned and gave a sharp nod to Slade and four soilders and the five left the chapel.

* * *

Back outside, Hookhand continued, **"The Dread Pirate Roberts is here for your soul!"**

At this, the guards shrieked like little girsl and then fled as Razoul yelled afte rthem, "Come back here, you cowards! Come back! He's not dangerous!"

* * *

"So tweasure youw wuve," Elmer went on.

"Skip to the end!" Squilliam ordered Elmer.

"Have you the wing?" Elmer asked Squilliam.

Squilliam took Raina's hand and slipped the ring onto it even as Raina smirked at Squilliam and said confidently, "Here comes my Cedric now."

* * *

Back outside, Hookhand took the holocaust cloak off as the port cullis was starting to close.

"Hookhand, the portcullis." said Cedric.

Hookhand grabbed the gate and swung it back up, revealing Razoul cowering. Merida and Starfire went up to him.

* * *

"Your Cedric is dead." Squilliam informed her in a matter of fact tone. "I killed him myself."

"He's lying, Raina." Sandy said.

"Then how come I see fear behind your eyes?" asked Raina.

Sure enough, Squilliam was trying to hide just how scared he was.

* * *

Outside, Razoul trembled in fear as Cedric, Robin, Starfire, Merida, Hookhand Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward surrounded him.

"Give us the gate key." Cedric ordered Razoul.

"What gate key?" Razoul said nervously.

Merida and Starfire removed the cloak(Merida got a new cloak) revealing themselves.

"P-p-p-Princesses Merida and Starfire." Razoul said. "Why are you outside the palace and with these people?"

"That's not your concern." Merida said, aiming her bow and arrow, "Do as we command. Give us the key!"

"I would, princess, except-" Razoul got cut off when Starfire said, "Hookhand, tear his arms off."

"Oh, you mean this one?" asked Razoul, pulling out the gate key and Hookhand took it from him.

"Thank you." Merida said.

* * *

"And do you, Princess Detective88 aka Waina-" Elmer began but was cut off by Squilliam ordering him, "Man and wife! Say it! Man and wife!"

"Man and wife." The vicar said.

"No!" Utau, Iru, Eru and Sandy gasped.

All Raina could do was stand there in utter shock to believe what had happened, barely hearing Squilliam telling Fergus and Elinor, "Escort the bride to the honeymoon suite. I'll be there shortly."

Fergus nodded as he and Elinor began to escort Raina to the honeymoon suite as Raina muttered in disbelief. "He didn't come."

"Squilliam's lying to you." Utau said as she, Iru, Eru and Sandy followed them.

"He's just too cowardly enough to tell the truth." Sandy said. But all Raina could do was cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slade and the soldiers raced down the halls as Cedric(who was dragging Razoul's sword), Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Merida, Starfire, Robin and Hookhand made their way through, but stopped when they encountered Slade and the soldiers.

"Slade." Starfire groaned.

"Ah, Princesses Merida and Starfire, you returned." Slade bowed.

"Yes and I suppose you're going to kill our new friends. Well, I don't think so." Merida took an arrow and shot it at a soldier, killing him.

"Alright!" Slade was about to be furious at her, but then he said, "You and Starfire go to the honeymoon suite now."

Starfire blast a blast killing another soldier. Starfire smiled at Robin and he blushed as she and Merida headed to the honeymoon suite.

Once they were gone, Slade ordered, "Kill the wizard boy, the anteater, ant, sponge, starfish, squid who looks just like our prince and the giant. But leave the superboy for questioning."

As the soldiers rushed forward to attack, Slade just easily dispatched him before turning his attention to Slade.

"Hello, my name is Dick Grayson, but you can call me Robin. You killed my mentor...prepare to die." he said, calmly.

"Right then." Slade said as he prepared to fight...but quickly turned on his heel and fled down the hallway.

Robin was caught by surprise but recovered and began to chase after Slade, shouting, "Come back here!" leaving Hookhand, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick and Cedric to look at each other in confused.

"Are you crazy?" Squidward said.

"Yeah!" Charlie said as he, Aardvark, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick left to fight the rest of the bad guys.

"Find Cedric a place to rest!" Squidward said.

Slade quickly ran down the hall until he came to a doorway, went through it and shut the door behind him, locking it.

Robin began to struggle to break down the door as he called, "Hookhand, I need you!"

"But I can't just leave him alone!" Hookhand said, gesturing to the paralyzed Cedric.

Robin continued to struggle to break the door down as he shouted, "He's getting away from me, Hookhand! _**PLEASE! HOOKHAND!"**_

Hookhand draped Cedric against a coat of armor, saying, "Stay put. I'll be right back."

As Robin continued trying to break the door down, Hookhand approached, stopped him and broke the door down and gestured to him to go.

"Thank you." Robin said before he went through the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Fergus and Elinor escorted Raina down the hall, Fergus said to Elinor, "Strange wedding."

"Yes, a very strange one indeed." Elinor said just as Merida and Starfire appeared. "Merida! Starfire! Thank goodness you two are alright!"

"Of course we're alright, Mum." said Merida.

"Where have you two been?" Fergus demanded.

"We have been trying to get revenge on Squilliam for his cowardness." said Starfire as she, Merida and Elinor walked on. Utau, Iru, Eru and Sandy could only think of what'll happen next. Raina sadly stopped Fergus and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Fergus.

"Because you, Starfire and Merida have always been so kind to me." Raina said. "And I won't be seeing you guys ever again since I'm killing myself once we reach the honeymoon suite."

"Oh no! Raina, you can't commit suicide." Eru gasped.

Fergus seemed not to have the last part of what Raina said or what Eru said, but he nodded and smiled, "Won't that be nice." As they continued down the hall, he called out to Elinor, "She kissed me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Slade continued running from Robin, before he dashed into another room, but didn't bother locking the door as Robin broke through the door and followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hookhand and Squidward(who just finished fighting using his bad clarinet playing) headed back to where Cedric was only to find out where he's gone.

"Cedric? Where'd you go?" Squidward said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the chase between Robin and Slade continued as Slade ran through one room and then down a staircase, stopping to draw a knife, before he continued to run as Robin chased after him into a dining room. But just as he came in, Slade stabbed him in the stomach. Robin staggered back against the doorway as Slade smirked evilly.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I tried. I tried. Also, tell Starfire I love her." Robin gasped.

Hearing this, Slade said as he approached Robin, "You seem familiar now. Where have I seen you before? Let me think." Slade began to think then he smiled evilly, "I remember you now, Robin. I remember you. You're the brat that taught a lesson so many years ago." He smirked evilly as he added, "If you've been following me all your life just to fail now, well, that's the most dreadful thing I've ever seen."

Robin groaned as he slowly sank to the floor in pain. It seems like it's the end for him.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Will I commit suicide? Where is mi amore? Will Robin finally defeat Slade? Will we payback on Squilliam? Find out in the final chapter. Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 15: The Happy Ending

Here is the final chapter of the story Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Happy Ending**

Meanwhile, Raina, Utau, Iru, Eru, Merida and Starfire entered the honeymoon suite with Raina having tears in her eyes and shut the door before she walked over to a desk and sat down.

"Raina, you can't kill yourself."

"It's not right!" Starfire said. "Your love lives. We saw with our own eyes. Merida and I were helping him out."

"I don't care. Since mi amore is dead, there's nothing left to live for." Raina said sadly. She took the dagger and touched it to her chest. "Oh happy dagger, this is thy sheath..." Her friends could only watch in horror. "There rust and let me die!" Before she could run herself through...

"You know, Raina, there's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world."

Startled, Raina turned and to her surprise, found Cedric lying on the bed smiling at her, as he added, "It would be a pity to ruin yours."

"Cedric? Cedric!" Raina said happily. "You're alive!" she dropped the dagger and ran over the bed. "Oh, Cedric, amore!" she got on top of him and began carpeting his face with kisses, "Cedric," she said as she kissed him, "Por que gano no me abrazas(Why won't you hold me)?"

"Gently," Cedric told her.

"At a time like this?" Raina said incredulously as she continued kissing him, "And that's all you can say? Gently?"

"Why?" Utau asked.

"He's still a little weak from the Machine." Starfire said. "Luckily we got Jack Spicer to fix him a magic pill. He's alive and he can now use his powers, but he's still a little weak.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm here and you're here." Raina kissed Cedric on the lips.

"Gently!" Cedric said. Raina let go of him and his head hit the headboard, making him yelp in pain.

She, Merida, Starfire, Utau, the charas and Sandy cringed and Raina apologized, "Lo siento."

"I got you an ice-pack." Sandy said as she put an ice-pack on Cedric's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin yanked the knife out of his stomach and struggled to rise his feet, much to Slade's surprise, "Oh for goodness sake, are you still trying to win?" Robin slumped back against the doorway, as Slade began to approach him and he said, "I have to say, you have overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It's going to get you into trouble someday."

Slade drew his sword and was about to stab him, but suddenly, Robin blocked his sword, surprising Slade again. Slade tried to stab him again, but Robin blocked him once again. Slade tried again, but this time Robin parried it.

"Hello, my name is Dick Grayson, but you can call me Robin," Robin said as he slowly began to approach Slade, "You killed my mentor. Prepare to die."

Robin slumped against the table and Slade tried to strike him down again, but Robin blocked each of his attacks before he resumed approaching him and said a little louder, "Hello, my name is Dick Gracyson, but you can call me Robin. You killed my mentor. Prepare to die."

Slade attacked again, but none of his blows got through, before Robin yelled, _**"HELLO! **_My name is Dick Grayson, but you can call me Robin. You killed my mentor. Prepare to die!"

"_**WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" **_Slade yelled in annoyance before he tried to attack Robin again, but Robin blocked and stabbed him in the left shoulder making Slade yelp in pain. Slade tried to attack, but Robin blocked his next attack and stabbed him in the right shoulder, before he and Slade continued sword fighing.

"_**HELLO, MY NAME IS DICK GRAYSON, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME ROBIN! YOU KILLED MY MENTOR! PRPARE TO DIE!"**_ Robin yelled, then he hooked Slade's sword and flung it away as Slade cried, "No."

Robin slashed him on the left cheek and said, "Offer me money."

Slade nodded fearfully and he said, "Yes."

"Power too, promise me that." said Robin, slashing Slade on the other cheek.

"All that I have and more"

"Offer everything I ask for."

"Anything you want."

Slade tried to attack, but Robin blocked him off and stabbed him in the stomach saying, "I want my mentor back, you son of a pig."

With that, he ran the sword deeper and Slade let out a gasp of pain before Robin withdrew his sword and Slade fell over dead. Robin stared at him for a moment before he left.

* * *

Back at the honeymoon suite, Raina still lied ontop of Cedric as Merida, Starfire and the girls watched.

"Cedric, please forgive me. Will you ever forgive me?"

Cedric smirked as he asked her, "What hideous crime have you committed lately?"

"Me case(I got married)." Raina said. "I didn't want to. It happened so fast."

But Cedric smiled at her, "It never happened."

"What?" Raina asked.

"It never happened."

"But it did." Iru said. "She was there, we were there. Elmer said, 'Man and wife'."

"Yes, but has Raina said "I do?"" Cedric asked.

Raina thought for a moment before she said, "Wel, no. come to think of it, we sort of skipped that part."

"Then you're not married," said Cedric. Just then, Aardvark, Charlie, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick appeared into the room, tired from fighting the bad guys. Aardvark, Charlie and Spongebob smiled when they saw Utau, Iru, Eru and Sandy and hugged them.

"I'm glad you're alright." Utau smiled.

"You guys are safe at last." Eru agreed, hugging Charlie.

"Raina didn't say "I do" which means she's not officially married to Squilliam." Sandy said. Then the gang realized someone else had entered the room and Cedric said, "Isn't that right, your Highness?"

Squilliam had entered the room and glared at Cedric, "A technicality that will shortly be remedied." Raina worriedly got off of Cedric as Squilliam added, "But first things first." eh drew his sword and said.

He moved towards Cedric, but Cedric stopped him and said, "No! To the pain!"

Squilliam looked puzzled before he said, "I'm not sure I'm familiar with that phrase."

"I'll explain." answered Cedric. "And I'll make sure I use small words you can understand you, big-nosed, warthog-faced buffoon."

"Funny," Squilliam said, "That must be the first time in my life a man has ever insulted me."

"believe him when he says that it won't be the last." Charlie said to him with a smirk.

" "To the pain" means the first thing you will lose will be your feet, below your ankles. Then your suction cups at the wrists. Next, your nose." said Cedric.

"And then my tongue, I suppose," Squilliam added, rolling his eyes, "I killed you too quickly the last time. It'll be a mistake I won't make again."

He charged towards Cedric again, but Cedric stopped him, as he said, "I wasn't finished! The next thing you lose will be your left eye, followed by your right."

"And then my ears, I understand." said Squilliam. "Now, let's get on with it!"

"WRONG!" Cedric said. "Your ears you keep and I'll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, "Dear God, what is that thing?" will echo in your perfect ears. That is what "to the pain" means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever."

Squilliam was trying to hide his fear like hea had at his wedding, as he said, "I think you're bluffing."

"It's possible, pig." said Cedric.

"Cedric could be bluffing, cousin, but it's concievable, you miserable vomitous mass that he's lying here because he lacks the strenght to stand." Starfire glared.

"But then again maybe I have the strength after all." No sooner had Cedric had said that, he slowly stood up and pointed his sword at a shocked Squilliam before he ordered him, "Drop. Your. Sword." Squilliam obeyed and Cedric gestured to a chair with his sword as he said, "Have a seat." Squilliam did so and Cedric told Raina, "Tie him up."

"Si." Raina said so she hurried over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin came running up in search of Hookhand before he heard Cedric tell RAIna, "Make it tight as you like."

Squilliam yelped in pain as Raina and Merida tied him up as Robin entered the room.

"Robin!" Starfire said before she kissed Robin. Robin blushed before he asked, "Where's Hookhand?"

"I thought he was with you." Patrick said.

"No." said Robin.

"In that case." Cedric said as he began to move, but almost lost his balane and grabbed onto the bedpost."

"Help him." Robin told Raina.

Raina looked puzzled as she went over and helped Cedric and asked, "What do you mean? Why does Cedric need help? He's alive and well and I think his magic's coming back."

"Because he has no strength." Robin said as Raina draped Cedric's arm over her shoulder.

Squilliam looked absolutely delighted as he said, "I knew it! I knew you were bluffing!" He turned to Robin and said, "I knew he was bluffing."

"Hey, Cedric." Robin said. "Can I dispatch him for you?"

"As much as I'd like to see that happen, Robin, no thanks. Whatever happens to us, I want this squid to live a very long life alone with his cowardice." said Cedric.

Squidward then asked, "Can I at least...knock him out for ya, Ced?" asked Squidward.

Cedric, Raina and the others grinned at this. "Good idea, Squidward," Cedric said. "Be my guest."

"Finally!" Squidward said, chuckling evilly as he approaches Squilliam.

"Uh, nice Squidward. Good Squidward. Uh,...parley?" asked Squilliam chuckling nervously.

"Nice try, Squilliam, but you gotta be a pirate in order to be under the protection of parley...so...nighty night!" Squidward then punched Squilliam square in the face, causing his head to spin around until he saw stars and spoke in a silly voice.

"Oh look. Pretty stars!" Squilliam said dizzily, before he closed his eyes and gave a goofy grin, causing the heroes including Merida and Starfire to laugh.

Just then a familiar voice called out, "Robin! Hey Robin, where are ya?"

Merida, Robin, Starfire, Cedric, Raina, Aardvark, Utau, Iru, Eru, Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward looked at each other before they went to the window and opened it.

"Look! It's Hookhand!" said Spongebob, "And he's got horses for us!" Yes, Hookhand was there with twelve white horses.

"Oh, there you are!" said Hookhand. "Robin, I saw the prince's stables and there they were, twelve white horses. And I thought there were ten of us, should we ever find Raina-hello, Raina!" Raina smiled and waved to him. "So I took them with me." Hookhand added, "just in case we bumped into each other. I guess we just did."

"Hookhand," Robin said, "You did something right."

"Don't worry," Hookhand said, "I won't let it go to my head."

Robin smiled before he and Cedric helped Raina up onto the roof, before she jumped out and seemingly floated down into Hookhand's hands, luckily she didn't get poked by the hook. As Raina got onto her horse, Merida jumped down and got onto her horse and same with Sandy, Utau(with her charas holding onto her hair), Aardvark(with Charlie on his head), Spongebob and Patrick jumped and landed on their horses.

Squidward jumped down, but by accident hit the ground, making everyone laugh. Hookhand helped him onto his horse.

"Thanks." Squidward said.

Cedric gestured for Robin and Starfire to jump out and Starfire did. Robin was about to before he said, "You know, it's very strange. I've been in the revenge business for so long and now that it's over, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life."

Cedric got ready to jump down as he asked Robin, "Have you ever considered piracy? You'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts."

Robin thought for a moment as Cedric jumped out before he smiled and followed.

* * *

Moments later, Cedric, Raina, Aardvark, Utau, Eru, Iru, Charlie, Merida, Squidward, Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick, Robin, Starfire and Hookhand galloped out of the castle and into the night.

"_They rode to freedom."_ narrated Pappy.

Night dissolves into day, as the fifteen ride across the land to a new land where Merida is free to do her archery, but ends up meeting a boy named Matt Flynn-Fletcher along the way, Robin and Starfire who are now a couple start to take over the Dread Pirate Roberts name, Aardvark and Utau who watched the land with awe as Iru, Eru and Charlie watched from a new anthill Charlie made, Squidward play his clarinet with Hookhand finally getting his dream to be a pianist, Spongebob was practicing karate with Sandy as they lovingly stared at each other in the eyes, Patrick was lying down on the grass, sleeping.

"_And as dawn arose, Cedric and Raina knew they were safe." _Pappy narrated.

The couple in question, stopped their horses and were leaning over to kiss.

"_A wave of love swept over them. And as they leaned in to kiss..." _Pappy stopped in the middle.

* * *

Back in real life, Timmy was confused because Pappy stopped and closed the book, "What? What?"

"Oh, it's kissing again. You don't wanna hear that." said Pappy.

"Well," Timmy admitted. "I don't mind so much anymore."

"Okay," said Pappy before opening the book back up to the last page.

* * *

Back in the story, Cedric and Raina leaned in and kissed passionatly.

"_Since the invention of the kiss, there has been thousand of kisses that have been rated the most passionate and pure, this one left them all behind in the dust."_ Pappy continued.

* * *

Back in real life, Pappy finished the story, "The end" and closed the book. "Now, I think oughtta go to sleep." Pappy told Timmy.

"Okay." Timmy said, as he got settled in.

After putting his coat on, Pappy said, "Alright. So long."

As he left, Timmy said, "Pappy?" Pappy stopped and turned around. "Maybe you could come over and read it again to me tomorrow." Timmy suggested.

Pappy smiled and quoted Cedric, "As you wish," making Timmy smile before Pappy left and turned out the light.

**The End**

* * *

Well, there it is. I couldn't believe how much popularity this got. I'm so glad I fininished this up. Anyways, read and Review. No flames.


End file.
